Perfect
by Najika bunny
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang di tuntut untuk tampil sempurna di kehidupannya masing-masing. Namun bukannya senang mereka harus 'terpaksa menikmatinya'. "Kau harus selamatkan aku dari 'lingkaran kesempurnaan' yang aku miliki ini Sungmin, dan aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu." / KYUMIN / YAOI /
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect**

.

.

FANFICTION

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin

YAOI – BL

Bad diction and Typo

.

.

1

.

.

〃Aku pernah merasakan itu. Perasaan dimana aku tidak dipedulikan orang yang aku sukai dan itu rasanya amat menyakitkan.〃

~o~

Klub malam ini sebenarnya minimalis. Tidak terlalu kecil maupun terlalu besar, hanya beberapa meja dan sofa yang tertata rapi, suasana temaram dan bising sudah jadi hal biasa ditempat ini apalagi jika malam tiba. Tidak ada lantai dance ataupun lampu disko, hanya suara DJ musik yang kadang memekakkan telinga untuk memeriahkan malam-malam panjang.

Aku duduk disalah satu sofa yang cukup muat untuk enam orang, namun kali ini hanya empat orang termasuk aku yang tengah menikmati satu gelas besar Liqueurs ―aku memilihnya karena fleksibel dengan kadar alkohol yang tinggi. Sekali tegukan lagi ini akan menjadi gelasku yang ke duabelas, menghembuskan nafas serta mengernyitan dahi lalu meletakan gelas tersebut ke atas meja hingga terdengar bunyi 'TAK'. Mataku menatap tiga orang lainnya yang... entahlah hangover ―mungkin.

Kepalaku menoleh pada tubuh di sebelah kiriku, mulut orang itu sudah terkunci rapat, bahkan racauan-racauannya tak membuat diriku mengubrisnya. Minho namanya, adik dari pengusaha nomor satu di Korea ―Hyundai Departemen. Percayalah dia ini mempunyai banyak pesona, sok kalem dan sok cool, aku sering mengejeknya. He's a Frog.

Di depanku Changmin si tukang makan, he ate everything! Aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya dibanding kedua temanku lainnya. Seleraku dan dia sama, ia sering mengikuti style yang aku kenakan, 'Kau pengaruh burukku' itu yang ia katakan selalu jika aku memarahinya karena tingkah lakunya.

Si pendiam Jonghyun, terkadang aku bingung dengan cara berpikirnya, ia sering menyimpan sesuatu sendiri. Bahkan tak bisa ditebak, namun dia orang yang paling baik yang pernah kukenal. Sangat baik dan lembut, aku tau dia seorang pria namun kelembutannya menyadarkanku kelak sosoknya akan menjadi seorang suami idaman bagi para kaum wanita di luar sana.

Mereka bertiga tertidur membiarkanku sendiri di jam yang menunjukan pukul dua pagi. Klub juga sudah sepi, bahkan aku bisa mendengar dengkuran Changmin di depanku. Musik dan segalanya tak bersuara lagi.

Tiap tahun kami akan seperti ini menghabiskan waktu bersama, menghilangkan segala beban dan penat di dunia nyata, mungkin istilah akuntansinya 'Tutup buku' tapi kami menamainya 'Malam bebas'. Tidak ada berkas-berkas, tidak ada rapat, tidak ada telepon berdering, tidak ada kontrak dan perjanjian, tidak ada bisnis dan apapun lainnya yang memusingkan, hanya berlomba siapa yang paling kuat minum sampai akhir, namun seperti sudah terbiasa hanya aku yang menang, mereka bahkan mungkin sudah di alam mimpi. Aku kuat minum sejak SMA, bahkan berbotol-botol sekalipun. Ayahku sering memarahiku bahkan pernah mengurungku tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menghilangkan kadar minumku ini.

Ku arahkan pandanganku ke seluruh klub, tidak berubah aku suka tempat ini. Pemiliknya teman baikku, jadi sering kuanggap klub ini adalah rumah ketigaku, setelah rumah orangtuaku dan apartemenku pastinya. Sedang sibuk mengarungi aku melihat sang bartender yang juga pemilik klub ini di meja bar dekat sudut ruangan, ia tampak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya saat ini― mengelap gelas.

Bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan, mengingat ketiga temanku ini sudah mabuk berat. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju meja bar dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Hai, Zhoumi hyung!"

Ia tersentak kaget dan melotot padaku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Jari-jariku mengambil sesuatu ―sebuah mangkuk berisi kacang mente di dekat gelas-selas yang tengah sibuk ia lap meski sudah mengkilat sekalipun.

"Kau menang lagi?" tebaknya benar, dan aku hanya tersenyum lebar membanggakan diri.

"Mereka payah," seruku sambil mengunyah beberapa mente yang kumasukkan ke dalam mulut.

Zhoumi tertawa dan menampilkan sederet gigi rapi dan putih miliknya, ia lebih tua dariku, lelaki berkebangsaan china, tapi ini di Korea jadi aku memanggilnya dengan 'Hyung' dan dia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Aku mengenalnya pertama kali saat sibuk memilih wine terbaik di salah satu event koleksi minuman. Dia bercerita banyak tentang apa –apa saja yang tak kuketahui sebelumnya, hingga mengajakku ke klub malam miliknya ini. Orangnya cukup terbuka dan luwes tentunya.

"Ku dengar kau menikah bulan depan," tanyaku memulai obrolan.

Ia tersipu dan mengangguk, "Kau harus melihat pasanganku, dia super menggemaskan," terangnya berbinar-binar.

"Selamat kalau begitu, dimana dia sekarang?"

"China, dua minggu lagi aku harus kembali dan mempersiapkan segalanya. Oh ya, kau ku undang tanpa undangan."

Aku mengambil gelas kecil di depanku yang sebelumnya sudah terisi Tequila ―kesukaanku oleh Zhoumi, kemudan ku teguk perlahan. Panas dan membakar terkumpul di tenggorokanku hingga perutku pun bergejolak menikmatinya.

"Huh!? What the... "

"Yeah! Kau tamu yang ku undang secara langsung, ajak juga ketiga temanmu disana itu, okay?"

"Okay, I'II think about it."

Kulihat Zhoumi telah selesai dengan kegiatannya ―mengelap gelas. Samar-samar aku mencium aroma vanilla, sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi ketika aku baru mendudukan diri di meja bar namun kupikir Zhoumi memakai pewangi ruangan baru, karena wanginya terasa asing namun menenangkan buatku.

"Sungmin, bangunlah."

Bagus! Aku hampir saja tersedak minumanku ketika kulihat Zhoumi tengah mengguncangkan tubuh seseorang di depannya, yang jaraknya ―hanya satu kursi di sebelah kiriku. What! Aku kira hanya tingga kami berlima, Zhoumi termasuk ketiga temanku yang masih terlelap di salah satu meja. Karena aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya.

Aku memutar kursi itu hingga menghadapnya, aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari samping, dia mengenakan kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung sampai siku, sama seperti style ku. Celana jeans hitam juga sama seperti yang aku kenakan, namun berbeda ukuran, serta sepatu hitam mengkilat.

Mataku hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari samping, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lengannya, yang bisa kulihat adalah rambut hitam kecoklatannya yang halus dan lengannya yang berwarna putih bersih. Wangi vanilla ini yang aku tau pada akhirnya adalah berasal dari dirinya.

"Sungmin" panggil Zhoumi lagi. Dan aku tahu saat itu juga namanya Sungmin.

Zhoumi memandangku yang aku juga ikut menatapnya, ia seolah mengerti ada tanda tanya besar di kepalaku. Mengingat tidak ada yang masih di klub malam ini di jam dua pagi ―karena klub tutup tengah malam kecuali aku dan teman-temanku yang memang sudah terbiasa dan mengenal Zhoumi.

Tapi ini, what the hell... ada orang asing yang secara tidak langsung dia istimewa bahkan Zhoumi membiarkannya tertidur di tempat ini. Aku mengedikan kepalaku meminta penjelasannya dan ia mengerti.

"Namanya Lee Sungmin, sejak tiga minggu yang lalu ia sering kesini."

Aku belum puas akan penjelasan Zhoumi, "Setiap hari dalam tiga minggu?" tanyaku.

Zhoumi mengangguk "Dia tidak banyak bicara, hanya datang setiap pukul sembilan malam lalu duduk di tempat yang sama seperti saat ini dan memesan minuman."

Belum sempat ku layangkan pertanyaan selanjutnya, sebuah ponsel berdering, dan aku tahu itu milik zhoumi karena tidak ada yang memakai ringtone aneh begitu selain dirinya. Kulihat dia tersenyum senang saat menerima panggilan itu dan menoleh padaku.

"Si menggemaskan?" tanyaku menyeringgai tajam dan dia melotot kepadaku.

"Tolong bangunkan sungmin ya, dia harus membuka matanya sebelum pukul tiga pagi." Bisiknya padaku seraya tangannya menutup ponsel agar suaranya tidak terdengar dari seberang sana. Kemudian dia berlalu dan meninggalkanku berdua dengan si Sungmin di meja bar.

Aku menuang Tequila―lagi ke dalam gelas kecil yang masih ku genggam itu lalu menegaknya perlahan sambil memejamkan mata. Ku letakkan gelas tersebut ke atas meja dan berdiri dari kursiku sebelumnya untuk pindah ke kursi di sebelahnya hingga tidak ada jarak kursi lagi antara aku dan dia.

Wangi vanilla itu semakin tercium di hidungku, betapa aku yang sebelumnya tidak peduli terhadap wangi yang sering ku hirup hampir di setiap kolega dari 'kaum hawa' ketika aku sedang menghadiri pesta bisnis yang berisi ratusan pengusaha dan pejabat dari berbagai kalangan. Tapi tidak dengan wangi ini. 'I love your smell' bisikku dalam hati.

Aku bangunkan dia dengan caraku pastinya, jari kanan ku ulurkan diatas meja dekat dengan kepalanya, ku ketuk-ketukan jari telunjuk, tengah dan manis berulang kali dari yang semula lambat mejadi semakin keras bunyinya dan sukses, tubuh itu merespon.

Hanya bergerak sedikit tapi tidak membuatnya terbangun bahkan mengangkat kepalanya sekalipun. Kali ini aku menggunakan cara kedua, cara yang ku namai 'Sentuhan', jari-jariku yang tadi berada di atas meja mulai merangkak naik hingga pundaknya. Ku guncangkan pelan selama beberapa detik. Kali ini lebih berhasil karena ia mulai menggerakkan kepalanya hingga kini menghadap ke arahku!

Goddamnit, that's not the point. Why? Why so... beautiful. Poninya yang pendek jatuh diantara kedua matanya yang masih terpejam. Hidungnya bangir, pipinya berisi. God! Bibirnya sempurna, bentuk dan warnanya sangat konstan dengan warna wajahnya yang putih bersih tanpa noda.

Aku sempat berpikir untuk melancarkan cara ketigaku, cara ini belum pernah kulakukan sebelumnya namun memang telah kupersiapkan sejak dulu. Tak menyangka jika aku memang harus memakainya saat ini juga. 'Rangsangan' namanya, This is a really bad idea. Tapi aku harus mencobanya.

Menekuk lengan kananku wajahku mencoba sedekat mungkin dengan wajahnya, hingga nafasnya mengenai permukaan kulitku yang pucat. Aku memperhatikan setiap lekukan di wajahnya, jariku menyentuh hidungnya ku ketuk-ketukan sedemikian pelan. Dahinya mengernyit tanda ia terganggu dan aku masih belum menyingkirkan jariku dan terus melakukannya di hidungnya. Aku baru tahu jika jariku memiliki nyawa sendiri hingga tanpa berdosanya telunjuk ramping milikku mengetuk sesuatu yang lembut ―bibirnya.

Mata itu terbuka lebar. Foxy eyes yang membuat aku beku seketika, belum bergeming dari keterkejutanku bahkan belum hilang, saat matanya melihat bibirnya sendiri. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya dan... stupid! Jari telunjukku belum lepas dari bibirnya.

Dengan perlahan aku menyingkirkan jariku dan tersenyum ramah sebisa mungkin. Tidak tahu jika senyum itu membuatnya dan menganggapku aneh. "Sorry..." Aku mengucapkannya dengan sangat pelan, aku tahu ia mendengarnya mengingat jarak kami hanya sekitar delapan centimeter.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihat celingak-celinguk, aku tahu maksudnya. "Zhoumi hyung diatas." Jari telunjukku yang beberapa menit tadi menyentuh bibirnya mengarah ke lantai dua dan ia mengangguk.

Aku memperhatikannya mengangkat salah satu lengannya dan melihat benda waktu di pergelangan tangannya. "Kau harus bangun pukul tiga pagi, bukan?" Ia menoleh kaget.

"Aku tahu dari Zhoumi hyung," aku jawab duluan sebelum ia bertanya. "Well, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu, setahuku Zhoumi hyung tidak membiarkan orang asing berlama-lama di tempatnya saat klub sudah tutup kecuali dia istimewa."

"Aku istimewa?" dia balik bertanya.

"Mungkin, mengingat kau ada disini sekarang," aku mencoba menjelaskannya tapi yang kulihat ia tersenyum miris.

"Kenapa semua orang selalu memperlakukan aku istimewa? Aku benci itu!"

Oh! Okay sepertinya ia tidak senang. "Why? Maksudku― semua orang ingin dia istimewa agar segalanya memperhatikannya." Setidaknya aku tidak kelihatan terlalu penasaran.

"Termasuk kau?"

"Well, orang yang menilai bukan aku." Lalu ia tersenyum untuk yang pertama kalinya padaku.

Holy crap damn it! Dia harusnya memberiku aba-aba atau setidaknya alarm kecil sebelum tersenyum begitu mempesona kepadaku. Aku selama ini tidak percaya jika hanya satu senyuman saja bisa membuat dadaku bergetar. Tidak seperti yang saat ini dia lakukan dan aku rasakan.

"Kau sendirian?" tanyanya ia menuangkan botol Tequila yang sejak tadi jadi minumanku ke dalam gelas kecil miliknya, lalu meneguknya.

"Tidak, dengan ketiga temanku. Mereka mabuk." Aku ikut menuangkan cairan tadi ke dalam gelas miliku.

Tunggu. Aku sedang tidak mabuk dan kepalaku masih bisa berpikir, aku merasa familiar dengan wajah ini. Tidak! Aku yakin belum pernah bertemu dengan orang ini sebelumnya, tapi ayolah otak bodoh, ingat lagi siapa orang yang pernah kau temui yang wajahnya seperti dia.

"Oh! Kau beruntung, aku selalu sendirian."

Kulihat pancaran matanya meredup dan kulihat ia tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. "Mau menjadi temanku?" pertanyaan itu sontak keluar dari mulutku.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengajaku menjadi temanmu? Aku tidak suka rasa simpati."

"Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku mengajak seseorang berteman. Tentu saja aku tipe pemilih."

Ia memandangku menyelidik lalu meminum cairan Tequila yang masih tersisa di dalam gelasnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bangun dengan perasaan campur aduk, sedikit mual, sedikit pusing, sedikit mengantuk. Semua serba sedikit kecuali ingatannya tadi malam yang begitu besar. Tubuhnya tak mau ia beranjak malah berguling ke sisi-sisi ranjang king size miliknya di dalam apartemen.

Cho Kyuhyun, single, berusia Duapuluhtujuh tahun. _He owns a total of four Institutes in Korea, including the Korea UIP Institutes in Wolgye-dong and is also the senior Vice-president for public affairs at the Korea Association of Hakwon_. Tapi ia lebih menghabiskan waktu di Korea Housing Corporation― induk perusahaan yang berada di daerah Seoul. Laki-laki lulusan Magister yang baru-baru ini memenangkan Award sebagai Prime Minister di Colombia.

Tampan, cerdas, kaya. Tiga syarat utama cukup untuk kaum hawa mendekatinya, Kyuhyun tidak mempermasalahkan orang mendekatinya, ia tahu banyak isi kepala orang-orang yang tersenyum di depannya tidak menjamin sama dengan di hatinya. Kyuhyun bersikap sewajarnya terhadap orang-orang seperti itu kecuali untuk ketiga temannya dan Zhoumi. Tapi kali ini ia harus menambah satu orang lagi dalam hidupnya, ia harus catat nama itu.

Lee Sungmin

Entahlah terkadang otak dan hatinya tidak signifikan, otaknya menolak tapi hati menerima begitupun sebaliknya layaknya membandingkan hipotesis antara H nol dan H i. Tapi tadi malam Kyuhyun sadar sepenuhnya ia sama sekali tidak mabuk untuk mengajak seseorang masuk dalam lingkungan kehidupannya. Tapi kabar baiknya setidaknya baik otak maupun hati tidak menunjukan H Nol yang artinya menolak.

Yang ia tangkap dari pembicaraan tadi malam adalah nama lengkapnya, jam berapa dia datang ke klub, jam berapa ia pulang dari klub dan 'sedikit' keluhan tentangnya yang sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah memberitahu kyuhyun secara langsung apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun berhasil menyimpulkan kalau pria itu susah untuk ditebak.

Satu hal yang membuat kyuhyun ingin menjadikannya teman adalah ia sama sepertinya. Pecinta wine.

Kyuhyun mengakui dirinya sendiri, ia orang yang selalu dikelilingi kolega dari berbagai peran dan sifat. Dari berbagai karakter dan tingkah laku. Dengan sekali lihat ia bisa langsung menyimpulkan bagaimana kepribadian orang tersebut hanya dengan melihat senyum dan gerak tubuh seseorang.

Saat bicara mata orang itu tidak fokus dan melihat ke atas. Tipe pembohong.

Saat mengobrol orang itu terkadang memegang bibirnya. Tipe menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Saat tertawa membuat gestur yang tidak sewajarnya. Tipe main-main.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah belajar dunia psikologi sebelumnya, ia hanya ―terbiasa dengan keadaan sekitar.

Setelah merenung beberapa menit lamanya ia akhirnya beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Ia harus berendam dalam air hangat untuk merilekskan tubuhnya sebelum memulai dunia nyatanya, dunia dewasa yang berisi banyak macam orang munafik serta bisnis.

Awal tahun 2014 hari pertama di perusahaan. Sudah cukup semalaman ia menikmati malam bebasnya, ada tigaratusenampuluhempat hari lagi yang harus ia lewati baru bisa kembali menikmatinya di klub. Ia harus tampil sempurna di hadapan semua orang jangan sampai sedikit saja lengah hancur sudah semua yang tengah ia bangun.

Sejauh yang paling berani Kyuhyun lakukan selain minum adalah make-out with some random girl. Hanya having sex jika hari-hari besar perayaan seperti valentine, white day atau sejenisnya yang mengharuskan ia berpasangan.

Kyuhyun sedang duduk di meja kerjanya mendengarkan rentetan jadwal dari mulut sekertarisnya.

Jam 10 pagi bertemu Tuan Jong membicarakan keputusan konsolidasi dengan perusahaan yang ada di Wolgye-dong.

Jam 12 siang janji bertemu makan siang dengan Tuan Cho Younghwan –Ayah anda.

Jam 2 siang melanjutkan diskusi mengenai penganggaran konstruksi dengan Tuan Lee di Sendbill Corporation

Jam 4 siang―

"Tunggu. Ayah di korea?"

"Iya sajangnim, beliau meminta bertemu anda semalam namun anda tidak bisa dihubungi."

Sial! Apalagi sekarang.

"Kau boleh keluar."

Setelah pintu tertutup rapat kyuhyun menghubungi ibunya lewat telepon kantor, "Ibu" panggilnya setelah line tersambung.

"Oh, Kyuhyun-ahh"

"Kenapa tidak menelepon kalau ada di Korea? Aku bisa menjemput di bandara." Kyuhyun mengaktifkan ponselnya yang sejak semalam sengaja ia matikan agar tidak ada gangguan di malam bebasnya.

"Maaf sayang, ayahmu meminta ibu merahasiakannya. Ia bilang akan menghubungimu nanti."

'Ia sudah menghubungiku tadi malam' desisnya dalam hati.

Setelah ponselnya aktif banyak sekali panggilan dan pesan yang diterima, sebagian besar dari koleganya dan satu pesan dari ayahnya.

Ayah kyuhyun itu seperti mata-mata, mengawasinya seperti pemburu yang hendak menyerang jika korban bergerak lengah sedikit saja. Dia ayah yang ingin anaknya sempurna luar dalam dan cerdas dari segala bidang. Ia akan mengoreksi sendiri informasi mengenai anaknya, apa yang dikerjakan, apa yang tidak dikerjakan. Kesalahan dan kebenaraan akan ia lontarkan pada Kyuhyun.

Bahkan ayahnya yang selama ini tinggal di Taiwan bisa mengorek kegiatannya di Seoul dengan cepat. Karena itulah Kyuhyun harus tampil sebaik mungkin atau dia akan di tendang lagi ke Colombia dan tidak akan bisa kembali lagi ke Korea tempat kelahirannya.

Satu yang ditanamkan dalam hati dan jiwanya sejak kecil. Ia. Harus. Sempurna.

.

.

.

Jam 12 siang itu berarti janji bertemu dengan ayahnya.

"Kau sibuk tadi malam?"

Kyuhyun menyuapkan daging steak yang tengah ia potong kecil-kecil masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ayah tahu jawabannya. Kenapa masih bertanya." Kyuhyun menjawabnya sopan meski ia tahu kalimatnya memunculkan peperangan.

Ayah Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia terus memandangi anaknya dengan intens. Walau umurnya yang telah melewati setengah abad tidak sedikitpun mengurangi ketegasan pada wajahnya, gurat-gurat lelah juga senantiasa menghiasi raut lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Ayah tahu kau tidak senang dengan ini tapi... ini demi dirimu."

"Aku tahu."

Tuan Cho menghela nafas berat, ia tahu perangai anaknya seperti apa. Cita-cita dan keinginan Kyuhyun sirna secara tidak langsung oleh tindakannya dan keputusannya, menuntut Kyuhyun yang saaat itu masih berusia Delapanbelas tahun untuk tampil sempurna. Mengirimkannya ke Colombia dan menyuruhnya belajar untuk menjadi lulusan terbaik disana. Kemudian memberikan kepercayaan akan perusahaan miliknya kepada anak lelaki satu-satunya itu.

Kyuhyun tentu saja memberontak dan menolak, dipaksa untuk melakukan segalanya di usianya yang saat itu sedang asyik-asyiknya menikmati dunia remaja, cinta dan persahabatan. Lalu semua mimpinya sirna hanya dalam hitungan jam setelah masa berkabung kakaknya.

Ya, kakak perempuannya meninggal, kakak yang sangat dia hormati dan cintai. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Kyuhyun remaja yang saat itu mulai menjalani dunianya yang berbanding terbalik mulai menyalahkan kakaknya, kakaknya yang menyebabkan semuanya. Semua beban ditumpukan kepadanya, tidak ada yang bisa berbagi untuknya. Kalau saja kakaknya masih hidup ia masih bisa menghirup udara, masih bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan.

Namun dengan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu kyuhyun mulai menikmati, dalam artian bukan menikmati kehidupan yang sebenarnya namun lebih kepada 'terpaksa menikmati'.

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang mood Kyuhyun sudah tidak beres, namun ia harus menampilkan apa yang selalu ia tanamkan dalam hati. Jalanan seoul mulai padat, mengingat jam segini waktunya karyawan kembali ke kantor setelah makan siang dan istirahat.

Tapi Kyuhyun mengarahkan mobilnya menuju suatu tempat, ia harus menyelesaikan jadwal yang mengelilingnya bagai tali, menjeratnya dan mengikatnya hingga ia harus mencari cara melepaskannya.

"Oh! Kyu hyung."

Kyuhyun tengah duduk tenang di sofa ruangan membaca laporan pendapatan dan anggaran saat seseorang meneriakkan namanya.

"Lama sekali"

"Hehe~ maaf, sebentar lagi kopinya datang."

"Kau kira aku kesini ingin minum kopi, dasar bocah."

Bukannya tersinggung lelaki tersebut hanya menampilkan senyum kekanak-kanakan. Lee Sungjin is the Managers of two companies : Sendbill, which creates e-tax software, and Network Mania, an analytics company. Perusahaan terbesar kedua di Seoul yang setingkat lebih tinggi dari perusahaan Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun kerap kali menganggap pria itu adik bukan teman, entahlah Sungjin terlalu polos untuk menjadi temannya. Begitu bertemu Kyuhyun, pria ini selalu menceritakan keluarganya yang harmonis, ayah dan ibunya yang sangat mencintainya dan kakak laki-lakinya yang sedang berada di Jepang katanya.

"Hyung, kau tahu. kakakku berada di Korea," ucapnya berbinar-binar.

"Oh, kau pasti senang"

"Sangat! Akhirnya ada juga yang membantuku mengurusi perusahaan yang memusingkan ini. Waktuku dengan teman-teman jadi terbatas sejak di tinggal kakak."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi akan perkataan sungjin, lalu kemudian sekertaris Sungjin mengantarkan dua kopi dan meletakkannya di atas meja kemudian permisi keluar.

"Dia sudah tiga minggu di korea dan membantuku mengerjakan pekerjaan. Aku mau menghubungi Kyu hyung waktu itu tapi kelihatannya kau sibuk."

"Yeah! Aku sangat sibuk."

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi, mereka fokus pada laporan dan perencanaan yang mulai diatur kemudian membentuknya menjadi sebuah kontrak yang siap untuk di tandatangani.

"Kau senang kakakmu pulang karena dia bisa membantumu?" Kyuhyun menyeruput kopi hitamnya sejenak ia memandangi meja yang dipenuhi berkas-berkas.

"Benar"

"Itu berarti kau senang bukan karna merindukannya, tapi lebih kepada bantuannya."

Good for you Kyuhyun. Mulut tajamnya selalu bereaksi.

"What...! kau menyakitiku hyung."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "Sorry brother, aku hanya bersenang-senang." Setelah itu Sungjin melototinya tajam.

"Jangan sekali-kali begitu pada kakakku nanti Kyu hyung, kakak memiliki sensitivitas yang tinggi. Kau akan menyakiti hatinya jika kau berani melakukannya." Sungjin tertawa pelan dan menuliskan nama kakaknya di dalam surat kontrak untuk di tanda tangani nanti.

"Well, lihatlah kau dari tadi membicarakan mengenai kakakmu terus."

"Aku terlalu sayang kakakku, kau pasti senang bertemu dengannya nanti. Ia sangat luar biasa di mataku dan di mata kedua orang tua kami." Kyuhyun tidak begitu memperhatikan ia sibuk membereskan kontraknya dan menuliskan namanya sendiri untuk dia tanda tangani nanti didalam berkas tersebut.

"Kau bicara seolah ingin menjodohkanku dengannya." Sungjin tertawa keras, "Setelah bertemu kakakku nanti. pasti kau sendiri yang ingin di jodohkan."

What the hell?

"Kukira kakakmu laki-laki"

"Memang, tapi kakakku sangat cantik. Ia terkadang membuat wanita iri namun tak jarang banyak wanita yang mengejar kakak."

Kyuhyun mengambil berkas milik Sungjin untuk menggabungkannya dengan miliknya. "Kalau kau bicara begitu terus, jangan salahkan aku. Kalau nanti aku jatuh cinta pada kakak mu."

Suara tawa sungjin semakin keras, "Aku bertaruh kakakku yang tidak ingin denganmu."

"Lihat saja nanti, bocah"

Sungjin meminum kopinya yang tinggal seperempat itu, kemudian memainkan gadgetnya. Kyuhyun selesai dengan berkasnya dan ia mengernyit heran saat di bagian lembar persetujuan.

"Kau tidak menandatangani kontrak? Namamu tidak ada disini."

Sungjin masih sibuk dengan gadgetnya, namun ia menjawab "Aku ini Manajer perusahaan bukan CEO, Kyu hyung. Kakakku nanti yang akan menandatanganinya."

"Lalu mana kakakmu? Kita harus selesaikan ini."

"Sebentar, dia akan tiba beberapa menit lagi."

Sambil menunggu, Kyuhyun memainkan ponselnya, Changmin mengiriminya pesan kalau dia mengajak dirinya mencicipi makanan di restoran baru yang ditemuinya kemarin, pria itu juga mengajak kekasihnya.

Pesan kedua dari Zhoumi yang bilang ia mempercepat keberangkatannya ke China besok siang. Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main, namun setelah di beri penjelasan kalau itu salah satu adat pernikahan. Kyuhyun lalu mencibir Zhoumi yang teledor.

Mengingat Zhoumi itu berarti ia mengingat Sungmin. Seharian ini ia fokus pada pekerjaannya, nah? lalu? Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya pelan, kenapa dirinya memikirkan Sungmin. Bahkan pertemuan mereka itu seperti angin yang datang dan hilang begitu saja.

Ia ingin menemui Sungmin lagi, tapi mengingat Zhoumi akan berangkat besok pupus sudah harapannya, hanya itu satu-satunya tempat yang ia yakin akan Sungmin datangi lagi. Sepertinya ia harus melupakan Sungmin atau ia memutuskan mencarinya.

Saat sedang asyik dengan pikirannya seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan, seketika itu juga wangi vanilla merasuki indera penciuman Kyuhyun dan sontak saja matanya ia arahkan pada sumber ketenangan itu.

"Kyu hyung, ini kakakku"

Yang diperkenalkan membulatkan bola matanya namun secepat itu pula wajahnya kembali datar.

"Hallo, aku―"

"Sungmin... Lee Sungmin"

Semuanya terkejut, tapi sepertinya Sungjin yang paling membulatkan mulutnya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah keduanya dan ingin menampar otaknya yang lambat bekerja.

Lihat kedua wajah Lee bersaudara ini, sangat mirip tapi Sungjin terlihat dewasa. Pantas saja Kyuhyun merasa pernah melihat Sungmin sebelumnya karena sudah berapa kali dirinya bertatap muka dengan Sungjin.

"Kau mengenal kakaku, Kyu hyung?"

"Tentu saja"

Sungmin diam saja tapi dari gesture tubuhnya ia sangat tegang. Ia gemetaran namun masih bisa disembunyikan.

"Wah! Bagus kalau begitu, kalian sudah saling mengenal."

Kyuhyun masih memandangi Sungmin tidak mempedulikan ocehan Sungjin sejak tadi, "Bagaimana kalian bisa kenal?" tanya Sungjin lagi dan kali ini Kyuhyun berinisiatif menjawabnya.

"Kami bertemu di klu―"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya"

.

.

.

Tebeceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

.

.

.

Sign, Najika


	2. Chapter 2

Sungmin membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Ia tampak sangat kacau dan shock, tidak pernah sekalipun dirinya begini mengingat pribadinya yang biasanya tenang dan fleksibel. Pria yang memiliki aroma vanilla berdiri pada cermin besar di hadapannya, menampilkan keseluruhan visual yang terpantul sempurna.

Tetesan-tetesan air dari poninya yang basah jatuh mengenai wajah mulusnya, mengalir melalui pelipis hingga dagu. Otak dan pikirannya selalu menggumamkan kata 'Apa' dan 'Kenapa'. Dua kata yang muncul memenuhi pikiran rasionalnya karena efek keterkejutan yang dialami beberapa menit lalu.

Saat sungmin tengah menenangkan diri seseorang menghidupkan kran wastafel disampingnya. Dirinya yang tengah memejamkan mata dikejutkan oleh suara bass yang samar-samar ia kenali.

"Sudah lebih tenang?"

**Perfect**

.

.

FANFICTION

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin

YAOI – BL

Bad diction and Typo

.

.

2

.

.

Kalimat tanya yang mungkin bagi sebagian orang menganggapnya sebagai bentuk perhatian. Tapi sepertinya harus berpikir dua kali untuk menyimpulkannya, coba lihat wajah dan nada yang digunakan! Itu lebih cocok sebagai bentuk sindiran.

"Tidak jika kau masih berada di sekitarku" ucap sungmin memandang sosok disampingnya yang sibuk membersihkan sela-sela jarinya dengan air mengalir.

"Takut padaku?"

"Tepatnya pada ucapanmu."

Pria itu mengeringkan telapak tangannya, "Oh! Aku mengerti alur permainan ini." Ujarnya memandang Sungmin.

"Permainan? Beberapa menit lalu sesuatu yang keluar dari bibirmu hampir menghancurkan hidupku!"

"Jadi ini salahku?" tukas pria itu santai.

"Apa aku bilang ini salahku?" tanya Sungmin dengan nafas memburu. Ia tidak yakin sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya semarah ini. Wajar bukan jika pria ini pernah mengenalnya dan melontarkan apapun pada adiknya, tapi tidak dengan Sungmin di posisi ini. Ia bisa hancur dalam sekejap mata.

"Maaf Tuan. Aku hanya emosi sesaat. Anggap saja ini pertemuan pertama kita."

Pria itu menyeringai percaya diri. "Ini pertemuan ketiga. Kurasa."

"Tolong," desis Sungmin lirih

"Apa alasannya? Aku bukan orang yang bisa berpura-pura tidak mengenal seseorang yang pada dasarnya aku mengenal orang itu."

Sungmin memijat dahinya. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Aku tidak yakin aku memahami pertanyaanmu."

Pria berjas abu-abu dengan kemeja berwarna putih, tepat ditengah terpasang dasi yang warnanya senada dengan jas yang dikenakan. Bersandar di dinding, menyamankan punggungnya dan memilih menyilangkan kedua lengannya tepat di depan dada. Memperhatikan Sungmin dengan begitu rinci, tinggi Sungmin hanya sampai pada pundaknya saja, rambut hitam kecoklatan terlihat halus dan tangan panjang miliknya gatal jika tidak mencoba merasakan kelembutannya. Kemeja putih dengan kerah sedikit berwarna hitam. Dasi dan jas hitam yang terlampir sempurna melekat pada lekuk tubuhnya. Aroma yang selalu membuatnya mabuk sejak pertama kali menghirupnya ―vanilla.

"Dengar Tuan―"

"Cho Kyuhyun. Itu namaku"

"Dengar Tuan Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, aku merasa kita sama-sama tidak memiliki masalah satu sama lain. Dan sekarang pun kita juga seperti itu."

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati Sungmin, "Aku merasa kau memanggilku dengan panggilan yang terlalu panjang untuk pertemuan kali ketiganya bertatap muka seperti ini, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun mendekat dan tanpa sadar ia memundurkan tubuhnya. "Aku anggap kau mengerti maksudku, Kyuhyun-sii."

Kyuhyun maju selangkah.

"Masih terlalu formal di pendengaranku, Sungmin."

Sungmin mundur dua langkah.

"Kau berharap aku memanggilmu apa?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam. Tapi tidak bersua sedikitpun, Restroom yang jadi aksi perdebatan mereka juga tanpak sunyi, karena wajar tidak ada yang masuk selain mereka berdua.

"Kau tau apa itu."

Sungmin berhenti memundurkan langkahnya, ia justru berfikir Kyuhyun sengaja menyudutkan dirinya membuatnya lengah dengan memegang 'kartu as' yang selama ini ia simpan sendiri. Sungmin mulai membuat perkiraan-perkiraan dan persepsi mengenai rasa khawatirnya jika pria di hadapannya ini melakukan sesuatu pada dirinya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan Sungmin berusaha mengusir pemikiran buruk yang ada di kepalanya. Kemudian tanpa bicara sepatah katapun lagi kepada Kyuhyun, Sungmin berlalu dari hadapan pria itu dan bermaksud keluar dari Restroom.

Memutar ganggang pintu namun benda di depannya itu tak mau terbuka. Berulangkali ia memutar pun tak ada tanda-tanda pintu bercat putih didepannya itu bergerak seinchipun.

"Fuck! Apa yang kau lakukan pada pintunya?" teriak Sungmin mulai menggedor-gedor tanda ia panik.

Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin menuduhnya secara langsung, mengingat hanya mereka berdua yang berada di dalam Restroom Perusahaan Sendbill Coorporation ini, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan belum bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kenapa sepanik itu?"

"Kita terkunci. Apa yang membuatku tidak lebih panik dari ini?"

Sungmin mengecek lobang kunci, ia mengintip dari sisi dalam mencoba mencari tahu apa kunci pintu ini berada di seberang pintu luar. Namun pandangannya tak menemukan benda yang ia cari. Penglihatannya menembus tak ada benda yang menghalangi itu berarti kunci tersebut tidak berada di luar.

"Ini hanya aku atau kau memang sepanik ini jika terkunci di Restroom."

"Keduanya," jawab Sungmin belum berhenti berusaha mencari cara mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam sini.

Senyum Kyuhyun mengembang begitu lebar. Tampak kaget sekaligus puas akan jawaban Sungmin yang begitu tiba-tiba walau perhatian pria itu 'sedikit' terganggu oleh kegiatannya dengan pintu tersebut.

"Yah, Stop it! Kau bisa menghancurkan pintu Restroom perusahaanmu sendiri, Sungmin."

"Apa itu penting sekarang? Atau kau punya cara yang lebih 'lembut' agar aku bisa keluar dari sini?"

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan mendekatkan dirinya pada Sungmin sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Terlihat seperti penguasa jagat raya, terlihat dari wajah dengan rahang tegasnya serta tatapan matanya yang tajam menghujam titik terdalam mata dan inti tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun semakin dekat berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Aroma maskulin dengan wangi kayu ex menghantam secara langsung indera penciumannya. Terekam, tercatat dan tersimpan secara jelas ke dalam otaknya 'Ini wangi Kyuhyun'.

"Hadiah apa yang akan kudapatkan jika aku bisa mengeluarkan kita dengan cara 'lembut' seperti katamu?"

Sungmin menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Ucapan terima kasih." sahutnya.

"No, aku ingin kesepakatan."

Ini dia yang Sungmin takutkan sedari tadi. Kyuhyun punya 'kunci' atas dirinya, dan lelaki itu pasti akan membuat ia melakukan sesuatu. Apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan darinya? Bathin Sungmin bicara.

"Kau tertarik padaku? Kau mencari kesempatan dan kau lakukan saat ini."

"Aku mencoba menepis kalau aku tertarik padamu Sungmin. Dan kau tau apa yang aku maksud. Kita berdua terjebak, bukan terjebak dalam artian di dalam Restroom seperti sekarang. Tapi lebih kepada dunia di luar Restroom."

"Kau lucu Kyu."

"Oh, wow! Aku suka panggilan itu. Terdengar seksi," canda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mencibir Kyuhyun, "Lalu, kesepakatan yang bagaimana? Apa saling menguntungkan? Kita berdua pebisnis, profit penting disini."

"Aku tahu. Tahu bagaimana kau ingin keluar dari lingkaran 'keistimewaan dan kesempurnaan' yang kau dapatkan sekarang. Tahu bagaimana kau memulai itu dengan datang setiap hari selama tiga minggu berturut-turut ke klub malam. Tahu seberapa marah dan takut secara bersamaan saat aku ingin mengatakan kita pernah bertemu di klub kepada adikmu."

Menggigit bibir bawahnya adalah yang saat ini Sungmin lakukan tanpa sadar. Ia akan beraksi seperti itu saat ada seseorang yang mulai mengusik segalanya, mengorek kehidupannya yang ia tutupi serapat mungkin. Jantungnya berdegup kencang kala Kyuhyun mengatakan semua ketakutan dalam dirinya.

"Lalu?" Sungmin berusahan menetralkan suaranya yang tampak bergetar. Ia berharap Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikannya.

Terlambat. Kyuhyun mengetahuinya secara langsung, pria yang bisa membaca gestur itu tampak tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak tahu alasan utamamu melakukan itu. Tapi yang kutahu kau harus selamatkan aku dari 'lingkaran kesempurnaan' yang aku miliki dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu."

Sungmin melotot tajam, ia tahu arah pembicaraan ini, "Kau tahu jawabanku Kyuhyun."

"Iya?"

"Tidak! kau gila. Siapa kau berani berkata seperti itu, aku baik-baik saja. Kita baru bertemu dan dengan seenaknya kau membuat kesepakatan denganku. Kesepakatan menghancurkan diriku sendiri." Nafas Sungmin tersenggal ia tidak habis pikir sekalipun terhadap pria di hadapannya itu.

"Kau pasti lakukan itu... denganku. Aku yakin."

"Apa yang membuatmu seyakin itu?"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan benda dari dalam saku celananya. Bunyi gemerincing menyadarkan Sungmin saat benda itu tepat di depannya.

Kunci Restroom.

"Ini yang akan menentukan jawabanmu. Yes or no?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengguncang pelan kunci di tangannya.

"Kau memang benar-benar tidak waras Kyuhyun. Yang harus kulakukan setelah keluar dari sini adalah menghubungi rumah sakit jiwa."

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli, "Kau lucu Sungmin. kita tidak akan keluar dari sini sebelum kau menjawab."

"Jawabanku masih sama."

Kyuhyun mengedikan kedua bahunya kemudian menjinjitkan kedua kakinya untuk menggantungkan kunci di salah satu paku tepat di atas pintu. Jarak tempat kunci itu berada sekarang sepuluh centimeter lebih tinggi dari tangan Kyuhyun bisa menggapainya.

"Jawabanmu masih sama?" tanya Kyuhyun menyeringai. Dapat dipastikan Sungmin merasakan aura kelam mengelilinginya. Ia dipermainkan oleh iblis dan setan secara bersamaan.

Lebih memilih fokus pada kunci, Sungmin melompat-lompat guna menggapainya. Sial! Sangat tinggi sekalipun ia melompat sekuat tenaga. Tak kehabisan akal ia mencari sesuatu yang bisa di panjat. Mengelilingi kamar mandi dan membuka satu persatu pintu toilet setidaknya kursi kecil bisa sedikit membantunya saat ini.

Namun sialnya. Hanya ada cairan pembersih kamar mandi selain itu tak ada apapun. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat geli melihat dirinya seperti anak kecil mendapatkan peti harta karun namun sulit untuk membukanya. Sungmin bersumpah hanya sedetik sejak ia menatap Kyuhyun, pria itu memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

Holy shit! Kyuhyun mengunci kedua matanya pada satu titik fokus dirinya dengan tatapan yang begitu― panas. Sungmin seketika merinding.

Sungmin tak mau berpikir macam-macam namun inti dirinya kini mulai bereaksi, ia merasa bagian bawahnya mulai tak bersahabat. Hormon Testosteronnya memang sangat tinggi, tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat dan orang yang tepat.

'Jangan 'bangun' kumohon' bathinnya mencoba menenangkan.

Percuma, 'tonjolan' itu akan begitu kelihatan meski ia tutupi dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya sekalipun. Jalan satu-satunya adalah Sungmin membelakangi Kyuhyun dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi bantuan.

Adiknya.

Sungmin mulai mengutak-atik mencari ID caller Sungjin dalam ponselnya. Namun gerakannya harus sesekali terhenti. Bagian bawahnya terasa tak nyaman. Apa yang ditakutkan Sungmin sebenarnya? Kenapa begitu berlebihan hanya karena inti pusatnya 'mengeras' di dalam kamar mandi dan hanya berdua dengan seorang pria yang bergender sama dengan dirinya.

"Su... Sungjin, kau dimana?"

"Oh, hyung. Aku masih di kantor." Terdengar suara dari seberang sana membuat Sungmin menghela nafas lega.

"Hyung terkunci di dalam Restroom sekarang dekat ruangan Administrasi. Bisa bantu panggilkan office boy untuk membukakannya Sungjin?"

"Astaga hyung kenapa bisa terkunci? Tunggu sebentar akan kucoba cari bantuan. Tenang saja dulu Sungmin hyung."

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang bersedekap dengan angkuhnya membelakangi pintu Restroom menatap dirinya begitu lekat sejak tadi. Bahkan Sungmin ragu pria itu melepasnya barang sedetikpun.

"Terima kasih, Sungjin"

Panggilan itu terputus, satu masalah selesai namun masalah tubuh bagian bawah Sungmin nampaknya akan membutuhkan waktu lama. Tiap kali sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun seluruh nadinya berdenyut, desiran darah dan pacu jantungnya aneh. Kemudian semakin diperparah dengan pusat intinya yang terkadang tak bisa diajak kerja sama.

Kenapa? Kyuhyun pria sama sepertinya. Sungmin memang pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya di depan wanita dan itu tak berlangsung lama. Tidak 'setegak dan setegang' saat ini.

Oh tidak! otak Sungmin mulai terkontaminasi akan kegilaan dan ketidakwarasan Kyuhyun.

'Aku akan baik-baik saja asal tidak menatap matanya'

"Hyung! Sungmin hyung!"

Teriakan Sungjin menghantarkan Sungmin ke dunia nyata. Ia melirik pintu yang nampak di gedor-gedor dari luar oleh Sungjin. Kyuhyun juga ikut menatap pintu tersebut namun lebih memilih mengatupkan belahan bibirnya.

"Hyung kau didalam?"

"I... iya Sungjin. Sudah kau dapatkan kuncinya?" tanya Sungmin mulai mendekati pintu dan menempelkan daun telinga kirinya di benda bercat putih itu.

"Maaf, Sungmin sajangnim. Kunci Restroom ini hanya ada satu, namun seingat saya kunci tersebut selalu tergantung di ganggang pintu ini." Suara laki-laki paruh baya yang Sungmin tebak salah satu office boy itu menjawab takut-takut.

"Hyung kau baik-baik saja di dalam sana kan? Sebentar akan kuhubungi tukang reparasi kunci."

"Tidak perlu Sungjin. Sungmin denganku saat ini."

Sungmin melotot lucu dan menatap tidak percaya pria di samping kanannya ini.

"Kyu hyung, kau di dalam juga?"

"Kunci juga sedang aku pegang."

"Bagaimana ka―"

"Kami sedang 'bermain' kesepakatan." Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sejenak dan melanjutkan, "Tapi hyungmu ini kalah dan lari dari tanggung jawab lalu menghubungimu. Perjanjiannya adalah tinggal menjawab ya atau tidak tapi hyungmu tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku harus bagaimana Sungjin?"

Sungmin benar-benar harus menyeret Kyuhyun ke gereja. Pria ini harus di siram dengan do'a – do'a oleh para dewa.

"Kesepakatan apa?" tanya Sungjin.

Kesepakatan? Oh fuck ! Kyuhyun memulai membuka 'kartu as' dirinya saat ini.

"Kami sedang bersepakat. Kalau―"

Jangan... jangan lakukan itu Kyuhyun!

Sungmin memutar otaknya, apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini? Bukankah ia sudah menjawab 'tidak' tapi sepertinya pria disampingnya ini tak puas akan pilihannya. Sungmin seperti dipaksa memilih tanpa pilihan.

Kedua mata Sungmin menyiratkan begitu banyak kebingungan. Tergambar jelas saat Kyuhyun menatapnya, menyelaminya saat ini. Foxy eyes yang dikelilingi begitu banyak tekanan dan sekarang Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menambahnya hingga mencapai tingkat tertinggi sekaligus.

"Cukup jawab 'iya' dan kita tidak perlu seperti ini lagi," bisik Kyuhyun lembut. Intensitas suaranya bak penyanyi ballad yang bisa mengoyak keangkuhan menjadi bentuk keanggunan.

"Aku... aku ingin keluar, please."

Damn! Kyuhyun bersumpah akan membuang koleksi dvd drama genre angst yang dimiliki Jonghyun saat salah satu sahabatnya itu mengatakan –kau tonton dvd ini dan hatimu seperti terkoyak akan cerita kesedihannya- tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan saat Sungmin terlihat menanggung banyak penderitaan yang Kyuhyun lihat di kedua bola matanya.

"Baik. Tapi ini belum berakhir, karena cuma kau yang bisa melakukannya denganku begitu juga aku. Ingat itu."

Menjinjitkan tubuhnya Kyuhyun mengambil kunci diatas pintu. Memasukannya ke dalam lubang kunci kemudian memutarnya hingga terdengar kunci bekerja. Namun Kyuhyun tak membuka pintu, hanya mendiamkannya seperti itu.

Sungmin masih tak merespon. Tangan kanannya mulai terangkat mencoba menggenggam ganggang pintu dan membukanya. Namun kegiatannya terhenti kala ada sosok tangan besar lainnya tepat diatas― menangkup tangan mungil miliknya, menimbulkan begitu besar getaran gairah mengalir deras hingga sekujur tubuhnya. "Ganti celana bawahmu setelah keluar dari sini."

Rangsangan dan jeritan berlomba-lomba menjadi bentuk pesta kembang api di dalam degup jantung miliknya. Sungmin menggeram rendah saat ia menarik tangannya dengan cepat dari genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Jarimu tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja."

Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun mendorong pintu hingga terbuka lebar. Bisa Sungmin lihat pria itu berbincang sedikit dengan Sungjin. Sungmin tidak mendengar lebih tepatnya dirinya sedang tidak pada titik fokus saat ini. Perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadap dirinya sungguh penuh gairah, Sungmin sangat merasakan itu.

Apa yang tadi pria itu bilang? Mengganti celana bawahnya?!

Sungmin menundukkan tubuhnya guna melihat celananya. Holy damn! 'kejantanannya' kali ini benar-benar dalam ukuran maksimal, dan ia baru menyadarinya saat ini. Sungmin bergidik pelan, berpikir jika Kyuhyun mengetahui titik pusat dirinya yang tengah 'on' saat pria itu mengatakan ia harus ganti celana.

Rasanya sungmin ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding atau menceburkan dirinya ke dalam es kutub. Tubuhnya saat ini bereaksi panas dan sangat tidak nyaman.

'Pria brengsek!' umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Hallo Changmin"

"Oh, master!"

"Kirimkan lokasi restoran baru itu, kau datang dengan Vic?"

"Wow! Kau membawa seseorang?

"Ya. Aku bawa."

~o~

Dua hari berlalu sejak insiden di dalam Restroom itu kini Sungmin masih terus dibayang-bayangi akan kesepakatan yang Kyuhyun buat. Berapa kalipun Sungmin menepis, setan-setan pengikut dari iblis pria itu selalu menghantuinya.

Ini sama dengan gila jika menerima tawaran itu!

Sungmin bahkan mencari nomor telepon rumah sakit jiwa dan menyimpan nomornya dalam ponselnya. Jaga-jaga saja jika Kyuhyun melakukan hal gila lagi atau mungkin dirinya yang juga ikut merasakan kegilaannya maka ia akan langsung menghubungi rumah sakit itu.

Apa yang salah dengan hidupnya?

Orangtua dan adiknya menyayanginya. Perusahaan juga dalam kategori normal dan meningkat. Orang-orang disekitarnya yang ramah dan memuji dirinya secara positive. Ia seperti hidup di surga, lalu apa masalahnya?

Wanita. Mungkin alasan nomor kesekian jika memang itu yang tengah dipikirkannya saat ini. Tapi bukan wanita yang menjadi pokok kebingungannya.

Bosan?

Ya! Mungkin saja. Ia hidup di lingkungan yang baik, penuh kehangatan dan kasih sayang oleh orang-orang disekelilingnya, bahkan masalah pun enggan menghampirinya. Ia seperti hidup di jalan yang begitu lurus tanpa hambatan dan rintangan. Tapi bukankah itu keinginan semua orang di dunia ini? Ya, Sungmin mengakui itu ia sosok yang istimewa dan beruntung dari sekian manusia di bumi.

Namun rasa keingintahuan yang lain sering muncul di benaknya. Sekali-kali Sungmin ingin keluar dari jalur hidupnya, menghadapi takdir lain. Menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tau apa arti hidup sebenarnya. Mencoba menghadapi masalah yang menghantam tubuhnya, mengikuti arus jalan pintas yang tidak menjadi takdir hidupnya.

Konyol sekali pemikiran Sungmin. Ia memang harus memeriksa akal sehatnya di rumah sakit setelah ini.

"Hyung, kau masih disini? Aku izin pulang ingin pergi dengan temanku."

Sungjin yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan Sungmin untuk berpamitan membuat pria itu menghentikan lamunannya.

"Bukankah ayah menyuruhmu tidak boleh pulang sebelum jam kerja selesai?"

Terlihat Sungjin cengengesan, "Kau tahu aku hyung, jangan beritahu ayah ya. Aku mencintaimu."

Setelah mengatakan itu Sungjin menutup pintu kerja Sungmin dan berlalu begitu saja. Inilah yang membedakan dirinya dan Sungjin. Adiknya itu selalu melakukan hal-hal yang di senanginya tanpa tahu itu melanggar perintah sekalipun.

Berbeda sekali dengan Sungmin yang mengedepankan perasaan semua orang terutama orang tuanya. Semaksimal mungkin ia tidak akan pernah membuat orang-orang yang mencintainya dan mempercayainya terlihat kecewa. Sebisa mungkin jangan pernah sedikitpun melukai hati orang meski hatinya sendiripun Sungmin tak mengenalinya.

Sejak pulang dari Jepang, ia diminta mengurus perusahaan. Ya, dia lakukan itu.

Tapi ada yang berubah dari dirinya. Tiga minggu sejak Sungmin menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahirannya adalah awal memulai jalur lain hidupnya dan keluar dari jalur aman yang bertahun-tahun tempat ia mengikuti takdir.

Sungmin kuat minum. Hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tahu bahkan diam-diam sejak pulang dari aktivitas di kantornya ia sempatkan mendatangi klub malam di salah satu pusat kota Seoul. Tak segampang itu memilih tempat ia memulai langkah berontaknya. Banyak kriteria dan pertimbangan yang harus dipikirkan sedemikian rupa seperti tingkat keramaiannya, Sungmin benci keramaian maka ia akan coret klub yang terlalu banyak orang.

Musik yang menghentak-hentak dan dance floor juga ia hindari. Ia hanya perlu suasana nyaman dan aman untuk dirinya dan mengasingkan diri dari orang lain, penyebabnya adalah ia tidak ingin dikenal. Apalagi sampai orang itu menceritakan seluruhnya kepada orang yang selama ini mempercayainya.

'Lee Sungmin CEO muda anak sulung Lee Chunhwa dari perusahaan Sendbill Coorporation terlihat mabuk dan mendatangi klub malam setiap hari.'

Bukan berita yang menghebohkan sebenarnya, namun cukup untuk menggemparkan keluarganya apalagi ayahnya.

Jadi selama ini sungmin diam-diam melakukan aksi keluar dari jalur aman tanpa mencoba menyakiti siapapun. Ia hanya ingin merasakan apa itu kesenangan.

Dan semua berjalan lancar selama tiga minggu ini sebelum ia bertemu Kyuhyun. Pria yang terlihat tertarik dengannya. Sungmin tidak tahu sama sekali tentang pria itu selain ia juga sama seperti dirinya dalam artian CEO dari perusahaan besar. Selain itu Sungmin sama sekali tak tahu menahu.

Pria itu menawarkan dirinya seperti perkataannya dua hari lalu. Sungmin mengerti maksud pria itu namun yang masih memenuhi pikirannya adalah kenapa harus dirinya?

Tak mau berpikir terlalu hebat, Sungmin kembali mengerjakan proposal Anggaran Rekonstruksi. Ia harus selesaikan sebelum tenggat waktu atau bahkan jauh sebelumnya. Seperti kebiasaannya, menyenangkan orang lain dan membuat bahagia karena dirinya, merupakan sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan.

.

.

.

Pukul delapanlewatempatpuluhlimamenit malam Sungmin keluar dari kantor menuju pelataran parkir. Setelah mendudukkan dirinya di dalam mobil ia membuka jas dan dasi yang melilitnya seharian ini. Dua hari sudah ia tak mendatangi klub. Alasannya adalah karena Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menghindari bertemu dengan pria itu.

Namun hari ini rasa rindunya akan Tequilla tak dapat terbendung lagi, rasa manis dan asam yang membakar tenggorokannya itu tampak menari-nari di dalam otaknya, bahkan perutnya pun bergejolak membayangkannya.

Tak ingin membuang waktu segera ia tancap gas sambil tersenyum begitu senang. "Malam indah aku datang."

Hanya beberapa menit saja ia sudah tiba di klub malam langganannya, pemiliknya ia mengenalinya Zhoumi namanya. Sungmin bahkan tak masalah menceritakan namanya kepada bartender satu itu. Zhoumi terlihat ramah dan bersahabat, tidak ada alasan orang tidak ingin berteman dengannya.

Sepi dan gelap.

Klub malam itu tampak lenggang, tak ada kendaraan di sekitar maupun musik yang terdengar di telinganya. Bahkan tanda-tanda di tinggalipun ia terlihat ragu.

Sungmin melepas seatbelt dan keluar dari dalam mobil, mencoba melihat lebih dekat. Sungmin bahkan mengintip melalui jendela besar, tak ada apapun ruangannya gelap dan kursi-kursi juga berada diatas meja. Sialnya ia sama sekali tidak pernah meminta nomor ponsel Zhoumi.

Tak menemukan apapun Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan terlihat lesu serta tak bersemangat, kesenangannya malam ini harus tertunda. Dengan gontai ia menundukkan kepalanya berjalan pelan menuju mobilnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti kala tepat di depannya ia melihat sepasang sepatu menghalangi jalannya.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you need help me?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya dan menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia mengangkat kepalanya mencoba menebak suara bass yang terlalu familiar di telinganya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan.

Kyuhyun.

Kali ini bola mata Sungmin seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Pria didepannya ini memang seperti yang dipikirkannya. Tapi lihat penampilannya yang begitu santai khas anak remaja. Rambut berwarna coklat karamel yang dibuat berantakan, mata tajamnya bak pisau yang diasah ribuan tahun, bibir sensualnya terlihat penuh. Kaos putih dan jaket birunya menutupi begitu tegapnya tubuh dengan aroma yang masih sama sejak terakhir kali bertemu. Namun satu hal yang belum hilang dari pria ini adalah keangkuhannya akan menguasai alam jagat raya.

"Of course, I need" gumam Sungmin tanpa sadar dan itu terdengar langsung ke dalam telinga Kyuhyun.

"Bantuan apa?"

"Bantuan... apa? Ma... maksudmu... maksudku... aku tidak minta apapun," gagap Sungmin, dirinya terlihat gugup dan memalingkan kedua tatapannya dari mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, walaupun tatapan Sungmin tidak menatap langsung matanya, Sungmin bisa langsung merasakan jika pria didepannya memandanginya dalam. Seperti yang terjadi di Restroom dua hari lalu, dan malam ini Sungmin kembali merasakannya. Panas dan sensual. Tubuh Sungmin bergidik pelan.

"Zhoumi hyung pergi ke China. Dan selama beberapa waktu yang tak di ketahui klubnya sementara akan tutup. Kau tidak tahu?"

"Sekarang aku tahu." Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Apa rencanamu malam ini?" tanyanya kepada Sungmin.

"Pulang. Mungkin."

"Ikut denganku. Sekarang!"

Memaksa memang selalu cara Kyuhyun. Sungmin mulai memahami sifat pria satu ini.

"Aku membayangkan betapa empuknya kasurku."

"Dan melupakan kesenangan malam ini? Ikut denganku dan kau bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lebih nyaman dibanding kasurmu."

Tidak mau mengalah. Sifat kedua yang Sungmin tahu dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang lebih nyaman dari pada kasurku?" tantang Sungmin, setidaknya bermain kata dengan pria ini tidak terlalu buruk.

"Aku. Aku yang akan membuatmu merasakan seribu kali kenyamanan untukmu. Sekarang naik ke mobilku dan jangan banyak tanya."

Sungmin belum beranjak, ia tidak boleh mengalah begitu saja, "Mobilku. Bagaimana dengan mobilku?"

"Tinggalkan disini. Akan kusuruh orangku mengantarkannya ke kantormu."

Alasan apalagi Sungmin. Ucapkan alasan lain agar Kyuhyun berhenti mendesak seperti saat ini.

Sungmin diam terlalu lama membuat Kyuhyun geram sendiri. Ia lantas menggengam pergelangan tangan Sungmin namun sontak pria manis itu melepaskannya. Tidak! bukan karena ia benci pemaksaan dengan cara kasar meski sedikit tidak menyukainya, tapi baru saja Kyuhyun kembali membangkitkan inti dirinya. Hormonnya selalu bekerja kala Kyuhyun menyentuhnya secara lembut dan sensual dan Sungmin tidak terima itu.

Fuck! Fuck!

"Dimana mobilmu?!"

Yang bisa Sungmin lihat sekarang Kyuhyun terlihat menyeringai dan berjalan lebih dulu di ikuti sungmin di belakangnya. Dalam hati Sungmin terus mengumpat akan hormonnya yang selalu jadi titik kelemahannya namun bagi pria dewasa di luar sana justru seperti bentuk ketegasaan pria jantan.

.

.

.

Ramai dan begitu banyak bermacam-macam bau alkohol. Terdapat dance floor dengan suasana ruangan yang begitu temaram dan lampu-lampu yang berwarna-warni menjadi hiasan tersendiri.

Banyak terdapat sekat dan sofa-sofa di dalamnya yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang sedang melakukan hal menjijikan menurut Sungmin.

Di sebelah kanan pojok seorang wanita bahkan sudah melorotkan gaun merah terangnya menampilkan payudara besar di depan pria berotot yang tengah memangku wanita tersebut. Tangan pria itu bermain di selangkangan si wanita dan jangan lupa kedua wajah mereka yang menyiratkan begitu besar kenikmatan.

Sekat di sebelahnya lagi tak jauh berbeda namun kali ini dua wanita sekaligus, satunya nampak mencium si pria dan satu wanita lainnya tampak bermain di selangkangan pria tersebut.

Sungmin merinding dan bergidik pelan. Masih banyak lagi adegan lain yang begitu panas membuat 'kejantanannya' ikut merasakan begitu luar biasanya aura di ruangan ini.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Cepat kemari Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun mencoba menarik Sungmin agar tidak terhimpit keramaian, namun Sungmin kembali menepisnya. Ya, alasannya masih tetap sama.

"Jalan saja. Aku di belakangmu," kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sempat ragu sejenak namun ia kembali berjalan dan sesekali melihat ke belakang guna memperhatikan Sungmin yang tampak sulit melangkah. Wajar saja Sungmin begitu lambat, tubuhnya tak setinggi Kyuhyun, bahkan tubuh-tubuh lainnya juga beberapa lebih besar darinya dan Kyuhyun.

Bahkan sesekali Sungmin terhuyung ke samping akibat dorongan orang-orang yang berkumpul di tengah ruangan ini. Saat ada yang mendorongnya secara tidak sengaja terlalu keras dan ia hampir terpeleset, sebuah lengan besar melingkari pundaknya, tubuh orang itu melingkupinya dari belakang, terdengar suara makian dan cacian dari bibir orang itu yang mencoba menghalangi jalannya.

Ya, orang itu Kyuhyun. Yang masih menggenggam lengannya, bahkan sedikit menekannya. Sungmin tak banyak bicara lagi karena intinya benar-benar siap keluar jika begini terus terlalu lama, bahkan kepalanya mulai pusing.

Setelah menjauh dari keramain Sungmin melepas rangkulan Kyuhyun. Ia memenjamkan mata. "Kau tidak apa-apa Sungmin? Wajahmu tampak pucat." Terdengar nada khawatir dari Kyuhyun.

"Kamar mandi... aku ingin kesana." Nafas Sungmin tersenggal dan Kyuhyun melirik celana Sungmin tepatnya di bawah perut.

"Ayo kuantar."

.

.

.

"Kenapa masih disitu?"

Sungmin yang posisinya tengah duduk di kloset salah satu toilet dan kyuhyun yang berdiri di ambang pintu memperhatikan Sungmin.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja kalau aku tinggal."

"Aku sungguh tidak baik-baik saja kalau kau masih disini. Keluarlah"

Kemudian sungmin menutup pintu dan menguncinya, antisipasi jika pria itu membukanya atau bahkan orang lain mengintipnya.

"Tetap didalam sampai aku kembali, Sungmin."

Setelah itu terdengar derap langkah menjauhi kamar mandi dan Sungmin menghela nafas lega. Kyuhyun pergi entah kemana dan akan kemana ia tidak pedulikan saat ini. Masalahnya kali ini adalah 'kejantanannya' benar-benar ereksi. Ini salah satu pengaruh hormon testosteronnya yang tinggi membuat libidonya cepat sekali meningkat, yang Sungmin bingungkan kenapa Kyuhyun? Apa yang pria itu sengatkan pada tubuhnya ketika menyentuh Sungmin.

Perlahan Sungmin mengelus gundukan di celananya. Cara pertama yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menenenangkannya hingga kembali normal tanpa perlu mengeluarkan cairannya sendiri. Percayalah blow job menggunakan tangan sendiri itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

Namun sepertinya keberuntungan tak memihaknya, kejantanannya makin membesar, satu-satunya jalan adalah ia harus mengeluarkannya atau mati kesakitan menahannya.

Meringis pelan, Sungmin membuka ikat pinggang celananya, menurunkan resletingnya pelan. Nampak gundukan yang masih terlelan underware berwarna abu-abu miliknya yang sedikit basah. Sepertinya pre cumnya keluar sedikit.

Tanpa buang waktu Sungmin menurunkan celana dalamnya, menampilkan keseluruhan miliknya yang ereksi hebat. Tidak terlalu besar maupun panjang seperti lelaki dewasa lainnya. Mungkin.

Menggengam miliknya menggunakan tangan kanannya, meremas perlahan dari pangkal hingga ujungnya yang berwarna hampir merah. Terus begitu berulang-ulang dan tubuhnya kian bergetar, semakin cepat semakin kuat intinya ingin keluar. Beberapa tarikan nafas serta tubuhnya bergidik pelan meluncurlah cairan berwarna putih kental itu, mengalir deras yang ia tampung menggunakan tangan kirinya agar tidak berceceran di lantai toilet.

Setelah benar-benar habis dan mengurut miliknya sekali lagi kemudian membersihkannya dengan tisu. Memasangkan celananya seperti semula. Membuang cairannya kedalam kloset dan menyiramnya dengan air yang sangat banyak.

Sungmin bukan pria nakal atau sejenisnya yang bisa orgasme di dalam kamar mandi klub. Bahkan ini yang pertama kali dia alami. Sejarah ia bisa melakukan hal seperti ini adalah di kamar mandi rumahnya atau kamar mandi kantor di dalam ruangannya. Tempat pribadi bukan tempat umum seperti ini.

Sedang sibuk menenangkan diri, pintu toilet di ketuk. "Sungmin kau didalam? Cepat keluar bahkan ini sudah limabelasmenit."

Suara Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin waspada, dirinya tidak ingin mengalami hal seperti ini lagi. Jangan sampai menatap mata Kyuhyun atau bersentuhan dengannya jika tidak ingin gila.

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya kemudian membuka pintu. Tepat di depannya bungkusan putih menghalangi penglihatannya. "Ganti baju dan celanamu. Cepat" perintah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menurut kemudian mengambil bungkusan itu. Lagipula pakaiannya banjir keringat dan sangat tidak nyaman saat ini

"Terima kasih."

Setelah mengganti pakaian yang diberikan Kyuhyun untuknya Sungmin lantas keluar dari toilet dan menemukan Kyuhyun bersandar di dekat pintunya. "Cuci muka dan tanganmu juga."

Sungmin mendecak kesal, ia mencuci tangannya yang masih tercium cairannya di wastafel, membasuh dengan menggunakan sabun sampai sebersih mungkin. Mencuci mukanya yang banyak sekali mengeluarkan keringat. Menatap wajahnya di cermin ia terlihat segar, tak sengaja dari pantulan cermin Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dan pria itu juga tampak terkejut kemudian memalingkan mukanya.

"Sementara pakai bajuku dulu. Tak ada toko pakaian di sekitar sini."

"Ini milikmu?" seru Sungmin kaget.

Tak ada jawaban kemudian Kyuhyun berjalan di depan. "Ayo, kita makan"

.

.

,

Yah! Seperti yang Sungmin bilang ini memang klub, berbeda dengan klub malam milik Zhoumi karena disini terasa asing. Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang berjalan di sampingnya tidak berada di depannya lagi.

Sekali-kali pria itu berteriak 'minggir' pada orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang menghalanginya dan Sungmin. Bahkan sungmin seperti melangkah di jalan tanpa orang di sekelilingnya. Ia seperti...

Oh! Bahkan sejak menyerahkan baju tadi di kamar mandi dan Kyuhyun tertangkap matanya tengah memandanginya kali ini pria itu sama sekali tidak menyentuh Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin merasa tidak perlu berurusan lagi dengan yang namanya kamar mandi!

Beberapa meter di depan nampak dua orang melambaikan kedua tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Seorang pria dan wanita yang tengah duduk di salah satu meja.

"Lama sekali untuk ukuran orang yang selalu tepat waktu seperti Cho Kyuhyun," sindir wanita itu yang mendapat kikikan dari pria disampingnya.

"Aku ada urusan Vic!"

"Oke. Alasan tidak diterima."

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi kemudian melirik Sungmin yang belum bergerak dari tempat berdirinya.

"Ini Sungmin kan? Ayo duduk manis," seru wanita yang dipanggil Vic oleh Kyuhyun tadi dan memegang pundak Sungmin untuk duduk di hadapannya.

Tanpa melawan Sungmin duduk di sebelah kursi kyuhyun dan tersenyum canggung. Ia melirik Kyuhyun namun pria itu diam saja memainkan botol wine di depannya.

"Jangan takut Sungminnie, aku Victoria. Ini Changmin." Wanita itu memperkenalkan diri dan pria disampingnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, aku Sungmin."

"Astaga! Manis dan imut sekali."

Pekikan Victoria mendapat kekehan geli dari Changmin. Sungmin tersenyum kecil, memang banyak sekali yang menganggapnya manis dan imut. Tapi dia pria yang seharusnya di panggil tampan dan mempesona bukan.

"Ini yang kalian namakan restoran."

"Asal ada kursi, meja dan makanan bukankah itu restoran." Canda Changmin menanggapi lontaran sinis Kyuhyun.

"Lain kali asal ada tanah, cangkul dan nisan itu berarti kuburanmu."

Sungmin melihat Changmin melemparkan tisu-tisu ke muka Kyuhyun. Victoria juga ikut melemparkan lidi-lidi kecil ke arah pria di sampingnya dan Sungmin terlihat geli melihat keakraban mereka. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman.

"Yah! Jangan berkelahi. Nikmati malam ini, bukankah kalian juga melanggar janji yang hanya datang setahun sekali ke klub malam."

Ucapan Victoria menimbulkan tanda tanya di kepala Sungmin.

"Sudah ku bilang ini restoran bukan klub." Lagi-lagi Changmin berkata sambil mengunyah daging asap di piringnya.

"Sungminnie ayo makan. Mau kutuangkan wine." Tawaran Changmin membuat Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. Ia terlihat sangat sangat sangat ingin minum setelah dua hari 'berpuasa'.

Pria manis itu seolah melupakan semuanya, bahkan dunia nyata serta jalur amannya. Ia bahkan tak menanyakan mengapa Victoria dan Changmin mengetahui namanya. Tak mempermasalahkan berbaur dengan ramainya orang-orang disini tanpa khawatir mereka mengenali dirinya. Yang terpenting malam ini ialah dirinya bisa memuaskan tenggorokan dan juga perutnya.

"Ayahmu bagaimana Kyu? beliau masih di Korea. Kau akan habis nantinya kalau ketahuan."

"Jangan bicarakan itu disini."

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Victoria dan membuat Sungmin berhenti mengunyah daging dalam mulutnya.

"Sorry... sensi sekali."

Apa? Memang siapa ayah Kyuhyun. Kenapa setelah Victoria membicarakannya Kyuhyun tampak gelisah, tak begitu kentara namun Sungmin yang di sampingnya bisa begitu jelas melihat perubahan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun. Pria itu sempat meliriknya namun dengan cepat memalingkannya.

"Aku baik Sungmin. Memang aku kenapa?"

"Kau pucat."

Changmin yang tengah asyik ngobrol dengan Victoria ikut menatap perubahan diri Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa. Berhenti bertanya." Tegas dan keras membuat Sungmin tersentak.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari perubahan suaranya dan nadanya dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya hingga menghadap Sungmin. Menatap foxy eyes yang berisi keterkejutan dan sedikit kekecewaan―mungkin tergambar jelas disana.

Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi kiri Sungmin, menghusapnya perlahan hingga pandangan pria manis itu mulai mengabur. Banyak sekali kabut-kabut yang tidak Kyuhyun ketahui kala menatap manik indah dan bening itu.

Akhirnya gumaman maaf dari Kyuhyun mengembalikan pancaran mata Sungmin seperti semula, hingga tanpa sadar ledakan kembang api memenuhi perut mereka berdua. Perasaan tidak ingin menyakiti dari Kyuhyun dan tidak ingin disakiti dari Sungmin.

Semuanya terbaca oleh mata masing-masing tidak perlu mulut mereka mengeluarkan berbagai macam kata-kata. Hanya mata dan itu memiliki banyak arti.

.

.

.

Sejak beberapa menit mereka berdiam diri di dalam mobil. Kyuhyun fokus mengemudi di jalan yang memang tengah sepi ini. Wajar saja waktu menunjukan pukul dua pagi, lalu lalang kendaraan yang biasa memadati kota Seoul kini tanpak lenggang.

"Kau ingin kemana? Ke rumahmu?"

"Dalam keadaan begini? Tidak terima kasih. Antarkan aku ke tempat mobilku berada."

Kyuhyun melaju kencang membelah kota Seoul. Awan hitam tampak menyelimuti pekatnya malam hari. Aroma air hujan dan angin kencang juga mulai berdatangan. Gerimis-gerimis kecil mulai membasahi jendela kaca mobil Kyuhyun.

'Sepertinya akan ada hujan yang sangat hebat malam ini' gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti di perkarangan yang luas. Di depannya bangunan megah berwarna abu-abu dengan arsitektur yang sangat apik membuat Sungmin sempat kagum. Taman kecil dan pohon rindang dan bermacam-macam warna-warni bunga di sekelilingnya. Air mancur setinggi dua meter terletak di tengah-tengah mansion besar ini.

"Astaga, terawat sekali taman itu."

"Ibuku pecinta bunga, ia lebih menghabiskan watunya di taman dengan bunga-bunganya."

Sungmin berdecak kagum, "Air mancur itu... "

"Kakakku yang mendesainnya. Ia seorang arsitek."

Kyuhyun mengamati setiap perubahan wajah Sungmin kala pria manis itu mengamati keindahan di sekelilingnya dari dalam mobil.

"Kau ingin turun atau tetap di disini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membuka seatbelt miliknya dan mematikan mesin mobil.

"Aku ingin... tunggu! Dimana kita?"

"Kau masih bertanya saat aku menjelaskan taman bunga ibuku dan desain air mancur kakakku?"

Sungmin melotot kala keterkejutannya kian besar. "Ini..."

"Selamat datang di rumahku, Lee Sungmin"

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Terima kasih untuk responnya di chapter 1 kemarin. Ngga tau mau ngomong apa karena sepertinya beberapa orang mulai bisa menebak jalan ceritanya kkk~

Aku justru senang karena ada yang ngerti dengan tulisanku T^T

Aku juga letakan rate M .. apa ada yang protes karena tidak sesuai? Karena jujur ceritaku juga ngga mature-mature amat #ditembak

Special thanks untuk yang review, favorite dan follow

Muaaaaaaacchh :*

Sign, Najika


	3. Chapter 3

〃kenapa kau selalu baik-baik saja? Saat dalam kenyataannya kau tidak baik-baik saja dan terluka. Kau sakit dan perih. Katakan saja, tidak perlu menahannya.〃

.

.

.

**Perfect**

.

.

FANFICTION

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin

YAOI – BL

Bad diction and Typo

.

.

3

.

.

.

Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan kedua matanya, gelisah dan tidak tenang menjadi pemicu timbulnya rasa insomnia pagi ini. Bahkan hujan deras beserta guntur tak membuatnya merasa nyaman meringkuk di dalam selimut tebal di kasurnya.

Membaca do'a, menghitung anak-anak domba yang lucu melompat melewatinya bahkan tak ayal membuatnya mengantuk.

Pekerjaan untuk besok bahkan dua hari yang akan datang sudah ia selesaikan, jadi pikiran akan beban satu itu tercabut dari dalam kepalanya. Orang tuanya juga tidak bertanya atau curiga ―pikirnya, ketika ia membuka pintu rumah. Oleh karena itu tidak heran jika ibunya sampai menunggu anak-anaknya pulang ke rumah.

Tapi yang buat Sungmin merasa bersalah adalah pulang melewati angka jam 3 pagi, tidak memberi kabar, menggenakan pakaian yang bukan miliknya dan terakhir tidak hanya ibunya dan kini lelaki paruh baya yang begitu ia hormati juga ikut serta menemani sang ibu.

Tebakan kedua akan orang tuanya bertanya-tanya 'sementara' tercabut dari pikirannya juga, setidaknya sampai pagi menjelang atau sampai dirinya duduk di meja makan nantinya.

Pukul 4 pagi dan Sungmin belum memejamkan matanya semenitpun. Perkataan akan Pria gila itu yang membuatnya begini. Pria gila yang mulai perlahan mengatur kehidupannya. Meski Sungmin sadari itu tapi ada semacam titik terkecil yang tak nampak membuka peluang pria itu untuk memasuki dirinya dan bodohnya ia membiarkannya.

.

.

.

**Beberapa jam yang lalu**

"Mau turun?"

"Beritahu aku, kali ini apa lagi rencanamu?"

Kyuhyun menyamankan punggungnya pada jok mobil. Tetesan-tetesan air hujan mulai menghalagi kaca mobil depannya membuat suara-suara tersendiri di malam sunyi ini.

"Belum kupikirkan. Hanya saja kurasa kau mengerti rencanaku."

"Tidak. aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Kyuhyun."

"Yah, maksudku rencanaku bukan jalan pikiranku. Karena selamanya baik kau maupun aku tidak ada yang mengerti jalan pikiran masing-masing."

Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman membicarakan hal yang berbau dirinya. "Mengapa saat Victoria menyinggung ayahmu di bar tadi, ekspresimu tampak berbeda?" tanya Sungmin menatap mata pria disampingnya.

"Berbeda?"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya lucu.

"Seperti apa diriku yang tidak berbeda menurutmu?"

"Suka memaksa, tidak mau mengalah, terkadang 'sedikit' tidak waras ... yah seperti itu." Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, tampak konyol saat dirinya menilai sifat orang lain.

Tak bisa menahan senyum terlalu lama akhirnya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tawa kecil miliknya. Dia mencoba menahan namun kali ini ucapan Sungmin sungguh membuat kotak tawanya terasa menggelitik.

"Apa itu lucu? Aku merasa sedang tidak memujimu," seru Sungmin memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun.

"Kau merasa itu tidak lucu?" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun kembali merubah ekspresinya seperti biasa. "Kali ini aku yang bertanya, mengapa kau benci saat orang ingin memperlakukanmu secara istimewa― maksudku alasannya?"

"Apa kita tampak dekat sehingga aku bisa memberitahukanmu?" tanya Sungmin datar mencoba mengingat kembali perkataannya sendiri saat pertama kali bertemu Kyuhyun di bar Zhoumi

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan membertitahukanmu alasan mengapa aku berbeda― menurutmu. Karena kita tidak dekat seperti katamu. Itu jawabanku."

Mengembuskan nafasnya pelan Sungmin melepas seatbelt. "Karena kita tidak dekat, bisakah kau beri tahu dimana mobilku berada? Aku harus pulang."

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku mengenai mobilmu?"

Sungmin membulatkan kedua bola matanya, "kau bercanda? What I am doing here! Jangan main-main Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kemudian menyalakan mesin mobil, menjalankan kemudi dan memasukkan mobil Audi hitam favoritenya itu ke dalam garasi. Langitnya malam menjelang pagi yang justru semakin pekat. Angin dan tamparan air hujan yang menggila bahkan petir juga ikut bersahut-sahutan.

"Orangku sedang membawa mobilmu kemari. Sementara itu keluarlah dulu, disini sangat dingin." Selepas keluar dari mobil, Kyuhyun kemudian memasuki mansion besar bercat putih itu. Sungmin yang tidak punya pilihan lagi kembali mengikuti pria itu di belakangnya.

Seperti mansion-mansion yang sebenarnya semuanya terlihat sangat mewah. Saat tiba di ruang tengah Sungmin di sungguhkan oleh lampu kristal yang bersinar lembut serta tercium wangi aroma therapy, sangat menenangkan.

Satu atau dua pelayan kadang hilir mudik tertangkap oleh penglihatan Sungmin. Rumahnya juga tidak jauh beda sebenarnya dengan mansion milik Kyuhyun, namun aura kekosongan begitu kentara di mansion ini tidak seperti rumahnya yang dikelilingi oleh suara ibu dan ayahnya serta ocehan Sungjin kadang kala.

"Orang tuamu sudah tidur?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memanggil salah satu pelayan rumahnya yang kebetulan juga langsung menghampiri tuan mudanya itu, "Buatkan dua coffe latte hangat," perintah Kyuhyun pada pelayan itu.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Kyuhyun melangkah menuju ruang keluarga dan lagi-lagi diikuti oleh Sungmin. "Tidak tahu. Coba saja kau cek ke kamar mereka." Pria itu menyamankan punggungnya diatas sofa empuk.

"Kau selalu tidak serius. Pria yang tidak bisa di percaya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan menepuk-nepuk sofa di sebelahnya mencoba mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk duduk disebelahnya. Sungmin yang mengerti itu tidak mengindahkan dan justru duduk di sofa seberangnya.

"Itu sifatku. Jangan khawatir mengenai mobilmu, kali ini aku serius," kata Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. "Okay, make yourself comfortable. Tidak usah kaku dan tegang begitu, sungmin."

"Is that true? About my car."

"Hmm" gumam Kyuhyun.

Tak ada suara lagi Sungmin menebak pria didepannya itu tertidur atau pura-pura tertidur atau hanya memejamkan kedua matanya saja Sungmin tidak peduli. Sungmin melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya yang menunjukan pukul setengah tiga pagi. Itu berarti dirinya hanya punya waktu setengah jam lagi.

Saat memikirkan tubuhnya harus berada dirumahnya sendiri sebelum pukul tiga pagi membuatnya gelisah, namun ucapan Kyuhyun mengenai mobilnya sedikit membuatnya lega. Paling tidak ia akan sedikit terlambat dan membuat suatu alasan nantinya saat orang rumah bertanya.

Bosan hanya duduk berdiam diri, Sungmin beranjak dari sofa dan mencoba melihat-lihat ruang keluarga milik Kyuhyun. Banyak sekali figura dan foto yang terpajang di sekeliling dinding serta meja hias.

Foto dengan bingkai besar terpampang jelas di atas perapian. Dua orang paruh baya yang tengah duduk di kursi, Sungmin yakini mereka adalah orang tua Kyuhyun, pria polos di belakang wanita paruh baya itu pasti Kyuhyun, lihat saja senyum mengerikannya itu. Dan wanita anggun di samping kyuhyun.

"Itu pasti kakaknya," ujar Sungmin pelan menyimpulkan sendiri mengingat wajah keduanya begitu mirip.

Melangkah pelan kali ini Sungmin menghampiri meja hias yang diatasnya banyak sekali figura-figura kecil. Sungmin mengambil satu figura yang terdapat potret seorang bayi dan seorang gadis kecil. Begitu juga figura disebelahnya, kali ini sedikit lebih besar. Figura dari Kyuhyun masuk sekolah, memenangkan penghargaan pun selalu terpotret pria itu berpose dengan kakaknya. Hingga figura itu berakhir saat Kyuhyun lulus sekolah dengan menggenakan seragam senior high school ia tampak sendiri dan sama sekali tidak tersenyum berbeda dari foto-foto lain yang aura kebahagiaannya begitu kental.

Saat mencoba melihat-lihat lagi Sungmin dikejutkan oleh suara ketukan pintu. Seorang pelayan tadi mengantarkan minuman yang Kyuhyun minta dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya itu.

Pelayan itu tersenyum dan permisi keluar namun Sungmin memanggilnya, "Tunggu."

"Iya tuan muda, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan itu menunduk hormat.

Sungmin mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda tidak enak. "Tidak, hanya saja apa orang tua Kyuhyun sudah tidur? Aku merasa tidak enak karena tidak menyapa."

Pelayan itu kembali tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya dan kini terlihat lebih lebar "Tuan Dan nyonya sedang tidak ada di rumah, tuan muda. Jadi anda tidak perlu merasa segan."

"Ah begitu. Tapi boleh aku bertanya satu hal lagi?" Sungmin agak ragu sebenarnya, mengapa ia begitu ingin menanyakan satu pertanyaan ini.

"Silahkan tuan muda."

"Itu..."

"Pelayan Shin, terima kasih minumannya. kau boleh keluar."

Suara Kyuhyun mengentak dua orang yang tengah berdiri itu. Pelayan yang dipanggil itu menunduk hormat dan setelahnya pergi dengan menutup pintu. Meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kembali.

Kyuhyun mengambil cangkir di atas meja dan menyeruputnya pelan. "Apa menyapa orang tua menjadi sikap mendekatkan diri? Mengingat beberapa menit lalu kau bilang kita tidak dekat."

"Kecerdasanmu sungguh perlu di uji lagi. Bersikap mendekatkan diri dan bersikap sopan itu dua hal yang berbeda."

Sungmin duduk di sofa sebelumnya dan meminum coffe late miliknya, asap yang mengepul dari cangkir dengan ukiran unik menjadi daya tarik sendiri untuk segera ia teguk mengisi kehangatan perutnya dan tubuhnya yang mulai dingin.

"Apa perbedaannya?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Niatnya."

Senyum Kyuhyun tak lepas saat Sungmin masih menyeruput caffe late itu. Bukan karena jawaban Sungmin tapi akan sifat pria itu yang selalu membantah perkataannya. Selama ini tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya dalam hal berdebat tapi dengan Sungmin sungguh semakin ingin membuat pria manis dihadapannya ini berada dalam rotasi kehidupannya.

"Baik, lupakan soal kecerdasan yang demi Tuhan sungguh tak perlu ku uji lagi." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, "Pertanyaan pertama, kau merasakan perubahan malam ini, bukan? Tidak hanya malam ini saja namun saat kau bertemu aku. Mustahil kau tidak merasakannya karena aku sungguh bisa melihatnya, Sungmin."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya mencoba mengingat perubahan apa yang ia rasakan. Yang terlintas pertama kali saat bertemu pria arogan ini adalah ia tertular akan kegilaannnya dan membuatnya menyimpan nomor rumah sakit jiwa dalam ponselnya.

Kedua, hormonnya selalu bekerja tidak normal saat pria didepannya ini juga dengan seenaknya melihatnya dan menyentuh tubuhnya―lengan dan punggung tangannya secara sensual. Dan Sungmin benci dia yang harus berurusan dengan kamar mandi lebih sering dari biasanya.

Tapi dari semua pemikiran itu sekarang satu hal yang tak Sungmin sadari, mungkin sedikit terlintas dalam benaknya namun dia tak menentangnya bahkan membiarkannya.

Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan diri dan Sungmin tak menolak.

Ya! Itu dia.

"Kerja bagus Kyuhyun. Kau membawaku ke tempat asing dan sekarang ke rumahmu, bertemu bermacam-macam orang yang tak ku kenal, memperkenalkanku pada teman-temanmu, membuatku pulang terlambat dan aku harus pikirkan alasan apa yang akan aku gunakan nantinya. Kalau ada penghargaan seseorang yang berhasil merusak kehidupan orang lain kau pasti memenangkannya."

Kyuhyun tertawa lebar, "Yah! Dan kau akan memenagkan penghargaan itu juga nantinya. Penghargaan karena merubah hidupku." Ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil.

'Aku merubahmu dan kau merubahku'

Perkataan Kyuhyun di restroom dua hari lalu terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya. Sampai sekarang Sungmin tak begitu mengetahui alasan Kyuhyun melakukannya dan menyeretnya dalam masalah ini.

"Aku masih belum mengerti. Kau bilang bisa menyelamatkan aku, begitupun aku terhadapmu. Apa yang perlu di selamatkan sebenarnya?" tanya Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Menghilangkanmu dari kata 'istimewa' dan membuatmu tidak 'sendirian' itu yang aku lakukan untukmu."

Sungmin diam saja dan pikirannya berkelana kemana-mana.

**'Kenapa semua orang selalu memperlakukan aku istimewa? Aku benci itu!'**

**'Oh! Kau beruntung, aku selalu sendirian.'**

Yah, itu perkataannya juga dan Kyuhyun mengingatnya yang bahkan ia sendiri hampir melupakannya.

"Kau tidak merasa ini salah― maksudku kau tidak perlu membuang waktumu akan perkataanku yang lalu. Sebelum semuanya semakin jauh, kau akhiri kesepakatan yang kau buat yang bahkan tidak pernah ku setujui ini." Menghembuskan nafasnya berat Sungmin memijat tengkuknya, "Kau juga merasa aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu kan, Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Hening dan sunyi, hanya terdengar suara hujan dam petir yang memekakkan telinga. Sepertinya cuaca malam ini sangat tidak biasa, karena justru suasananya menjadi nyanyian-nyanyian tersendiri di saat semuanya tertidur lelap. Tapi tidak dengan dua pria ini.

Ketukan pintu membuat Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria berpakaian hitam menunduk hormat pada Kyuhyun. Pria itu memberikan sesuatu kepada Kyuhyun dan setelahnya permisi keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin―lagi.

"Ini kunci mobilmu," kata Kyuhyun dan meletakkan benda itu diatas meja berdekatan dengan cangkir milik Sungmin.

Tanpa buang waktu Sungmin mengambilnya dan hendak beranjak dari sofa namun di saat tak terduga pula Kyuhyun tepat di depan Sungmin membuat efek terkejut pada pria manis itu.

"Aku merasakannya."

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin dilanda perasaan bingung. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin.

Terlihat dari jendela besar di ruangan itu kilat petir berwarna putih siap membuat suara guntur yang keras. Tak ada yang sadar akan itu baik Kyuhyun yang terus memandangi mata Sungmin begitupun Sungmin yang tanpa sadar ikut menatap pria itu.

Akhirnya satu kilatan halilintar bersamaan dengan suara guntur yang memekakkan telinga siapapun atau bahkan membuat seseorang yang tidur akan terbangun menjadi saksi bisu dua pria yang kini tak ada jarak lagi diantara wajah keduanya.

Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada sudut bibir sungmin. Pria arogan yang tak lagi bisa menahan sesuatu yang terus semakin mendesaknya, getaran dadanya tak terkendali membuat setiap detik bagai bom waktu yang siap meledak.

Tak kuasa menahan gejolak itu Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, ia belum sanggup akan sesuatu yang tergambar dalam foxy eyes di depan wajahnya itu. Tapi yang ia tahu sungmin membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

Awalnya hanya degupan jantung dari satu orang, tapi sepertinya suara guntur tak bisa menyembunyikan satu degupan dari jantung yang lainnya.

~o~

Kalau ada yang bertanya apa kau suka di perlakukan istimewa. Tanpa basa-basi dan pikir panjang lagi aku akan menjawab iya. Karena mau tidak mau aku harus membuang jati diri demi sebauh keistimewaan

Aku bahkan tidak tahu arti kata istimewa di sana seperti apa. Istiwewa itu luar biasa, diperlakukan secara khusus dan paling utama. Intinya semua mata dan telinga akan terpasang hanya untuk memperhatikanmu, membuat selayaknya berlian yang berharga dan tak ternilai harganya, Begitu di inginkan. Aku dan dia sama-sama berlian yang memiliki sinar tersendiri bedanya aku berwarna hitam dan dia berwarna putih.

Berlian itu keras, jadi dia tidak bisa dilukai oleh apapun kecuali dengan berlian itu sendiri. Jadi, jika keduanya di campur adukkan, maka akan berpotensi keduanya akan saling menggores. Membuat berlian itu tergores, sehingga keluar dari incaran mata dan telinga orang-orang yang begitu menginginkannya.

Sepertinya berlian putih itu memang sudah mulai meretakkan dirinya sendiri dan di sini aku berlian hitam yang akan membantu membuat banyak goresan. Itu teori yang mudah dan sedang kulakukan.

.

.

.

Suasana di meja makan pagi ini tampak seperti biasanya, di meja terhidang roti bakar dan berbagai macam selai. Kopi hitam yang mengepul dari salah satu cangkir di ujung meja, dua gelas susu tepat di samping kanan dan secangkir teh madu hangat di sebelah kiri.

Tidak ada percakapan seperti biasa karena tata krama begitu kental di rumah ini, bahkan Sungjin yang biasanya ribut juga tampak diam, sepertinya ia juga bosan jika harus di tegur setiap hari.

Sungmin menggingit satu roti selai coklat miliknya, ia benar-benar hampir memuntahkannya jika tidak ingat akan sopan-santun di depan orang tuanya. Dengan beberapa kunyahan ia memaksakan roti itu masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya. Rasa berat dan menyangkut begitu terasa.

Kantung mata yang membengkak yang herannya orang-orang rumah tak menanyakannya, walaupun ia sudah antisipasi agar tak terlalu terlihat, namun mustahil jika ayahnya yang begitu detail akan dirinya hanya diam saja.

Tidak tidur semalaman ternyata begini rasanya!

Sudut bibirnya sampai sekarang masih berkedut, panas dan aneh. Setiap mengingat sepuluh detik semalam ingin rasanya sungmin mengubur diri selama sepuluh tahun.

Seorang pria menciumnya― walau tidak tepat di bibir dan sampai sekarang jantungnya berdegup tak terima. Sekujur tubuhnya masih merinding jika ia mencoba menutup mata, apa ini saatnya menghubungi rumah sakit jiwa?

"Hyung, aku berangkat dengan mobil sendiri kali ini hehe." Cengiran Sungjin menghentikan fantasi tak terkontrol Sungmin. Ia melihat adiknya itu berpamitan dengan kedua orangtua mereka dan melesat pergi dari meja makan.

Great! Suasana jadi semakin aneh sekarang tanpa Sungjin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sungmin-ahh? Astaga kantung matamu, kau tidak tidur semalam?" Sungmin tersenyum kecil, ya! Sepertinya ia akan memberikan ibunya hadiah karena mengetahui kondisinya pertama kali.

"Bukan tidak tapi tak bisa, ibu. Tenang saja aku sehat hari ini untuk berangkat ke kantor. Sungjin bahkan mendahuluiku." Jawab Sungmin seceria mungkin.

Lee Chunhwa― ayah Sungmin memperhatikan anak sulungnya itu dan tersenyum ramah seperti biasa. "Kau selalu tahu yang terbaik, Sungmin-ahh," ujar sang ayah kembali membuat Sungmin melengkungkan bibirnya.

"Aku tahu."

Sepertinya kunyahan roti tadi naik kembali keatas melewati tenggorokannya dan siap ia muntahkan saat ini juga.

~o~

Ketukan pintu tak membuat pria penghuni kamar itu lekas membukanya. Bahkan teriakan ibunya menjadi nyanyian pagi sendiri di mansion ini.

Kyuhyun memutuskan menginap di rumahnya sendiri semalam, ini pertama kalinya sejak ia pulang dari Colombia dan membeli apartemen sendiri di daerah Gangnam. Ia merasa selalu bermimpi buruk jika masih mau tidur di mansion besar ini. Dan yah~ tadi malam merupakan mimpi buruk diantara yang paling buruk yang pernah ia alami.

Tak tidur semalaman bahkan sejak kejadian sepuluh detik itu wajahnya masih tampak memerah. Tak semerah saat kejadian atau beberapa menit setelah kejadian. Namun telinganya kini sukses benar-benar berwarna merah.

Bagian sensitivenya memang telinga, jika ia tengah malu atau bahkan terangsang maka bagian pendengarannya itu akan berubah warna. Anehnya hingga pagi ini warna telinganya tak kunjung hilang bahkan semakin memerah.

Memasang jam mahal miliknya di pergelangan tangannnya ia bersiap ke kantor. Ibunya masih sibuk mengetuk kamarnya sejak tadi, kemungkinan buku-buku jari wanita yang sangat ia sayangi ini tampak membengkak.

Tak mau membuat ibunya kesakitan, akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, "Ibu bisa merobohkan pintu kalau begini," canda Kyuhyun dan justru mendapat pelukan dari wanita yang melahirkannya itu.

"Dasar anak nakal. Kau tak mengunjungi ibu saat di Taiwan, sekarang tanpa pemberitahuan kau sudah ada dirumah."

Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara, "Surprise." Wanita paruh baya itu memukul lengan anak lelaki satu-satunya itu.

"Ayo sarapan. Ayahmu di bawah, kau belum bertemu dengannya bukan?"

Saat turun dari tangga Kyuhyun mendapati ayahnya sedang membaca koran pagi dan pelayan tampak hilir mudik meletakan hidangan ke atas meja makan. Tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berselera, ia benar-benar harus keluar dari rumah ini segera atau emosinya yang tengah ia tahan sejak tadi keluar begitu saja.

"Selamat pagi, ayah."

Ayah kyuhyun tersenyum dan meletakkan korannya diatas meja, "Sarapanlah dulu" pinta lelaki paruh baya itu yang justru membuat Kyuhyun ingin cepat melesat angkat kaki dari rumah ini.

"Tidak, aku bisa terlambat jika harus sarapan. Bukankah seorang pemimpin perusahaan harus tampil sempurna di depan para bawahannya."

"Benar." Jawab ayah Kyuhyun dan mendapat protes dari wanita yang kini masih memeluk lengan anaknya, "Setidaknya sarapan sedikit, atau mau ibu buatkan bekal?" tawarnya.

Kyuhyun melepas pelan pegangan ibunya dan tersenyum, "Aku berangkat dulu, ibu." Setelah itu Kyuhyun menunduk hormat pada ayahnya dan melesat bagai angin dari mansion yang sudah ia anggap neraka.

"Lihat! Bahkan ia tak mencium atau setidaknya memelukku," gerutu Kim Hanna―ibu Kyuhyun membuat Cho Yeounghwan―ayah Kyuhyun menatap pintu luar saat bayangan anaknya menghilang.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai di kantor masing-masing, sekertaris mereka juga langsung melaksanakan kewajibanya mengatur jadwal kedua CEO muda itu.

Keduanya mendengar dengan seksama rentetan jadwal yang di bacakan oleh sekertaris masing-masing.

Keduanya menampilkan wajah seorang pemimpin yang serius dan kritis, kembali ke kehidupan normal, melupakan semua yang terjadi kemarin, beberapa jam lalu atau bahkan beberapa menit yang lalu jika tidak dianggap penting.

Di satu sisi Sungmin berkutat dengan laptop dan sesekali mengucek kedua matanya. Begitu juga Kyuhyun yang terkadang memijit dahinya. Bukan pekerjaan mereka yang membuatnya begini. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa di kerjakan bahkan tak terlihat kesulitan saat mulai menyusun sebuah proyek besar sekalipun.

Fisik keduanya atau hati keduanya?

Tak ada yang tahu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memutar kursi kerja mereka, menghadap pada kaca besar menampilkan berbagai macam gedung pencakar langit serta sibuknya kendaraan dibawah sana.

Sungmin mengambil ponselnya dan mengutak-atik ID didalamnya, jari jempol miliknya terhenti di udara saat ingin menekan tombol call, ia ragu bahkan sangat. Apa yang dipikirkannya hingga mau menghubungi nomor ini.

Ketukan pintu menjadi alarm akan pilihan terakhirnya―tidak menghubungi. Sekertarisnya masuk dan menyerahkan berkas kontrak padanya.

"Ini kontrak dengan perusahaan Korea Housing Corporation, Sajangmin. Tuan Cho sudah menandatanganinya, namun anda belum."

Sungmin membaca lembar per lembar, sepertinya Sungjin yang tengah mengurusnya waktu itu. Sungmin mengambil pena tinta mahalnya dan membubuhi tanda tangannya di bagian lembar persetujuan. Kemudian memberikan stempel perusahaan.

"Hubungi perusahaan Korea Housing Corporation dan beritahu padanya jika kontrak perlu di beri stempel."

Sekertaris Sungmin menunduk hormat sebelum keluar dari ruangan. Sungmin memperhatikan nama CEO perusahaan Korea Housing Corporation di lembar itu lagi, saat tahu siapa Tuan Cho yang dimaksud, kemudian saat itu juga ia meletakkan berkas itu di atas mejanya.

Apa yang dipikirkannya hingga harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun hari ini!

Setidaknya beri waktu untuknya sekitar sebulan atau dua bulan atau selamanya tidak bertatap muka dengan pria arogan itu dulu, bayang-bayang sepuluh menit di malam penuh kilatan petir membuatnya ingin menampar ingatannya.

Tidak! jangan sampai Kyuhyun kembali ke perusahaannya, pikiran buruk yang akan terjadi saat pria itu bertemu Sungjin atau terkunci berdua di restroom menjadi pelajaran untuknya agar tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari itu.

Memutar otaknya, memikirkan solusi terbaiknya Sungmin membawa berkas itu dan menemui sekertarisnya di luar ruang kerjanya.

Pas sekali saat sekertarisnya menyapa telepon di ujung sana Sungmin meminta diri untuk bicara langsung pada seseorang di seberang sana pada sekertarisnya. Sang sekertaris memberikan ganggang telepon dan kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaan lainnya, membiarkan bosnya dengan line telepon.

"Yeobseyo"

Sungmin diam saja, bahkan mau mengeluarkan satu huruf saja mulutnya terasa sakit untuk di gerakan.

"Yeobseyo? Perusahaan Korea Housing Corporation dengan saya Victoria―Assistant Managers ada yang bisa di bantu?"

Astaga! Ini hanya stempel bukan tanda tangan. Tidak ada yang namanya Kyuhyun datang ke perusahaannya membawa-bawa stempel. Jika perlu kesini itu cukup perwakilan dari perusahaan Kyuhyun. Bahkan urusan ini hanya dikerjakan oleh Manager, CEO hanya menyetujui dan membubuhi tanda tangan. Pikiran Sungmin benar-benar kacau jika menyangkut pria bernama Kyuhyun.

"Saya Lee Sungmin, CEO perusahaan Sendbill. Maaf, saya sendiri yang menghubungi langsung tanpa maksud apapun. Kontrak antara perusahaan saya dengan Perusahaan Korea Housing Corporation hampir selesai, namun sepertinya dari pihak sana belum membubuhi stempel dalam kontrak."

"Maaf sebelumnya Tuan Lee akan hal itu. Saya akan langsung segera kesana, mengingat Manager kami sedang tidak berada di tempat."

Sungmin tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih pengertiannya."

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, rasanya beban satu ini membuatnya harus mengeluarkan karbondioksida yang menghimpit.

.

.

,

"Ini belum waktunya jam makan siang tuan Cho Kyuhyun terhormat."

Kyuhyun memainkan gadget miliknya tak memperhatikan seseorang di depannya yang sibuk mengoceh dari tadi.

"Sudah diam saja. Aku menyeretmu kemari untuk menemaniku." Pria itu mencibir dan menyeruput kopi hitamnya yang tinggal setengah, "Aku pikir tugas Manager bukan menemani CEO untuk makan."

"Bukankah ini surgamu, cafe dengan segala roti mahal tersedia." Ejek Kyuhyun membuat suasana setidaknya mencair. Membuat lelucon dan bercengkrama dengan salah satu sahabatnya membuat adanya sedikit cahaya menyinari dadanya. Jika bertemu rumah dan keluarganya membuat ia tertekan setiap mengingatnya.

Jam menunjukan pukul 10 pagi, ayahnya akan tahu ini jika dirinya tidak konsisten akan perkataannya sendiri. Bersikap mencerminkan dirinya pemimpin yang akan jadi contoh para bawahannya tapi lihat sekarang, berada di cafe sebelum jam istirahat dan menyeret Manager perusahaan sekaligus untuk terlibat dengannya.

Changmin menghela nafas, "Kasihan Vic, pekerjaannya akan bertambah dua kali lipat hari ini karenamu."

"Pekerjaanmu yang membebankannya bukan karenaku," ujar Kyuhyun tak mau mengalah.

"You're right, as always." Tegas Changmin dan meminum kopinya sampai habis.

Suasana cafe yang tampak sepi menjadi kenyamanan tersendiri, bahkan dari arah dapur tercium wangi tepung yang diaduk dengan campuran telor dan diberi sedikit vanilla ...

Vanilla?

Sungmin?

Sepuluh detik di malam penuh kilatan petir.

Muka Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berwarna merah, bahkan telingannya yang tengah membaik juga ikut semakin memperwarna kulit pucatnya. Oh tidak! pilihannya hanya ada dua antara malu atau terangsang.

"Kenapa dengan mukamu? Merah seperti setan."

"Changmin," yang dipanggil tak memperhatikan dan sibuk mencari pelayan, sepertinya ia butuh beberapa potong roti dan segelas kopi lagi.

"Benar katanya, aku memang sudah gila," Kyuhyun berujar lirih dan tertangkap oleh pendengaran Changmin.

"Kenapa lagi kali ini?" tanya pria tinggi itu dan tersenyum manis saat salah satu pelayan mengantarkan pesanannya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, bahkan memijat tengkuknya. Tanpa bercermin ia yakin wajahnya tengah memerah. Saat Sungmin bertanya apa dia tertarik padanya. Bukankah jelas dan tegas ia menjawab ...

**'Aku mencoba menepis kalau aku tertarik padamu Sungmin...**

Bukankah itu artinya 'tidak'?

Otaknya tak pernah serumit ini jika ingin mendapat jawaban, namun kali ini semuanya serba tidak pasti. Ia berpikir mencium Sungmin saat itu karena suasana, karena ia tak bisa menahannya, karena ia tergoda akan bibir ber shap M yang selalu bisa melawan kata-katanya.

Tujuan awal Kyuhyun mengenalnya bukan untuk ini, ia hanya merasa Sungmin sama sepertinya, mengerti kehidupannya dan membuat pria manis itu masuk dalam lingkarannya. Karena itu Kyuhyun berpikir hanya Sungmin yang bisa menolongnya. Dalam artian karena mereka senasib.

Tapi kejadian tadi malam membuat dirinya aneh, sangat aneh. Perasaan awal yang hanya ingin menolong pria manis itu karena dia bisa menolongnya. Tanpa di sadari perlahan perasaan itu semakin kecil.

~O~

Sungmin menekan kunci mobil dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kemudi, jantungnya terasa akan copot saat seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya dan duduk tenang di kursi penumpang.

Seorang pria memkai kemeja kotak-kotak tanpa dasi yang dibalut jas hitam. Memasang seatbelt dan duduk tenang menghadap depan.

"Apa yang kau tunggu. Cepat jalan."

Kedua mata sungmin membulat tidak percaya, pria yang seharian ini menyita pikirannya dan bersyukur hingga menit lalu tidak melihatnya, tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan berbicara seenaknya seolah tidak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka sebelumnya.

Oh ayolah! Sungmin ingin menghindari pria ini.

"Keluar," ucap sungmin datar.

"Jalan." ucap pria itu tak kalah datar. Wajah mereka berdua tak saling menatap hanya memandangi lapangan parkir yang mulai sepi mengingat waktu menunjukan jam delapanlewatlimabelas menit― jam Sungmin pulang kantor.

"Keluar dari mobilku, Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun menyandarkan siku tangan kirinya pada jendela mobil, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada beberapa pekerja kantor yang berbincang di sekitar parkiran. "Apa kita perlu berdebat dulu?"

Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun dan mengerti, tanpa buang waktu ia menyalakan mesin mobil dan melesat pergi dari parkiran tersebut sebelum ada yang menyadarinya.

Di perjalanan keduanya tampak hening, tak mencoba mengeluarkan sepatah katapun saat ini. pikirannya kembali ketika dirinya dan Victoria berbincang tadi siang, bahkan dirinya tidak pernah berfikir akan bertemu wanita satu itu.

Sesaat, Sungmin tidak bisa berkata apapun. Hampir genap seminggu mengenal Kyuhyun, ia mendapati pria itu memiliki beragam sisi. Sisi pemimpin cerdas, kritis dan ambisius yang berhail memenangkan Award sebagai Prime Minister di Colombia. Sisi pria yang menyayangi keluarganya― sama sepertinya sebelum kakaknya meninggal. Sisi pria yang selalu adu kata-kata dengannya.

Dan sungmin peduli pada pria ini sekarang!

"Malam itu, maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun mengawali pembicaraan, mereka sering merasa canggung, tapi tak pernah secanggung saat ini.

"Kau menyesal melakukannya?" tanya Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun langsung menatap si pengemudi.

Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di kepalanya Sungmin akan bertanya dengan sangat ambigu seperti ini.

Sungmin yang merasa Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaannya ikut mengatupkan bibirnya. "I don't know," lirih Kyuhyun akhirnya setelah menunggu sekitar hampir lima menit.

"Aku menyesal." Jawab Sungmin dingin membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdegup cepat sekali bahkan kali ini sedikit terasa sakit dan agak ngilu.

"Aku tahu kau akan jawab itu."

Sungmin sudah memperingatkannya kalau ini salah sedari awal dan berhenti sebelum terlalu jauh, tapi sepertinya alarm seperti itu ampuh dan sekarang ia merasakannya.

"Kau ingin turun dimana?"

Kyuhyun seperti navigasi yang mengarahkan Sungmin akan belok dan akan ke arah mana. Sungmin mengikuti ucapan pria itu tapi terkadang Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya memutar arah karena pria itu sengaja lambat memberitahunya kapan ia akan belok. Alhasil ia dan Kyuhyun menghabiskan hampir satu jam lamanya yang bahkan Sungmin hanya perlu tigapuluh menit untuk sampai kesini.

Sepi dan gelap di tepi pantai. Ada sekitar pejalan kaki yang terkadang melewati jalan ini, mungkin karena sudah malam.

Kyuhyun memilih keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju bibir pantai, melepas jas hitamnya. Dan duduk menikmati angin laut dan suara riak ombak di malam hari. Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari dalam mobilnya. Naluri ingin menghampiri pria itu begitu kuat

"Kau suka ke pantai?"

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Kyuhyun, "Aku suka ke pantai." Seru sungmin memainkan pasir lembut di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau suka?"

"Di sinilah kehidupan keduaku dimulai." Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin, saat helai-helai rambut milik pria manis itu berkibar tertiup angin pantai, sangat halus hingga diterbangkan sekencang apapun, rambut itu tak tampak berantakan. Wangi vanilla yang begitu ia kenal bahkan sudah menjadi candu baginya.

"Kehidupan yang bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran bahkan tatapannya tak sedikitpun lepas dari rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, "Apa sebaiknya dulu aku tidak perlu selamat? Tidak perlu hidup dengan kepura-puraan seperti ini. Melakukan sesuatu yang aku suka di atas sana, memperhatikan orangtuaku dan sungjin dari atas sana. Mendampingi mereka setiap kali merasa bersedih meski mereka tak pernah merasakan keberadaanku."

"Tidak. kau justru membuat orang yang kau tinggalkan begitu banyak menanggung beban. Kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan tangisan. Dan kau diatas sana hanya tersenyum. Kau kira berapa banyak yang lebih menginginkan mati jika semua anggapanmu benar."

Lebih memilih merapatkan tubuhnya karena malam semakin larut dan udara dingin begitu kuat menghantamnya. "Karena itulah aku hidup hingga detik ini. Anggapanku itu sirna akan sosok malaikat, sosok yang tak ku ketahui wajah, suara, bahkan keberadaannya. Sosok itulah yang membuatku ingin lebih menghargai hidup walau sekeras apapun mereka."

Keterbukaan sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan lengkungan bibirnya. Bahkan ini merupakan kemajuan mereka berdua, Sungmin bahkan tak merasakan lagi hormonnya yang begitu tak terkontrol, merasa baik-baik saja saat berbicara panjang lebar dengan Kyuhyun.

Sekian lama Sungmin memendam ini dan pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun berhasil membuka mulutnya yang terkunci, bahkan Sungmin ragu kunci itu sudah hilang kemana. Tanpa sadar sekarang Sungmin sedikit mempercayai seseorang.

Kyuhyun mengambil segenggam pasir dan meletakkan pasir tersebut ke atas telapak tangan sungmin. Terus berulang –ulang membuat tangan Sungmin penuh dengan pasir. Sungmin yang tak terima begitu saja menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Kyuhyun dan melakukan hal yang dengan pria itu lakukan padanya.

Tanpa sadar tangan keduanya bertaut dan Kyuhyun lebih menyadarinya dulu, Sungmin terus saja menaburkan pasir di telapak tangan Kyuhyun dan pria arogan itu memperhatikan begitu asyiknya sungmin melakukannya.

Saat tak ada pergerakan lagi dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin memberanikan diri menatap pria disampingnya, saat itulah perasaan aneh muncul kembali. Sungmin mulai melepas pegangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun namun pria itu menahannya dan masih memandangi Sungmin.

"Kau sungguh menyesal?" suara serak terdengar dari cara Kyuhyun menyampaikan tanya itu.

Sungmin berkedip satu kali, dua kali hingga ketiga kalinya nafasnya seolah terhenti. Kyuhyun kembali menciumnya kali ini bukan lagi di sudut bibirnya.

Bibir lembut keduanya menyatu sempurna, hanya menempel tapi panasnya sanggup menghilangkan udara dingin di sekitar Sungmin sekarang.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir itu dan menempelkan dahi keduanya, tatapannya sungguh tak bisa beralih dari foxy eyes milik Sungmin. Dirinya yang selalu beraura sensual kalah oleh tatapan polos itu. Mata Kyuhyun mulai sayu dan kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir manis selembut permen kapas.

Bibir kedua insan yang semula hanya saling menempel, bagai lem kuat yang tak bisa begitu saja lepas Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, mengecap bibir manis Lee Sungmin. Menggerakkan dengan begitu sensual setiap lekukannya. Sangat pelan mengulum bibir atas dan bawah pria manis didepannya. Begitu hati-hati akan benda lembut yang sedang ia rasakan ini.

Jika kyuhyun begitu aktif maka Sungmin masih begitu pasif, sedari tadi bahkan matanya belum tertutup sedangkan pria arogan yang tengah menggerakkan bibirnya memejamkan penuh kedua matanya. Tatapan Sungmin mulai sayu, bahkan tubuhnya nyaris ambruk ke belakang jika tengkuknya tak ditahan oleh Kyuhyun, menambah begitu dekatnya wajah dan tubuh mereka sekarang.

.

.

.

**Beberapa jam lalu**

Sungmin bahkan hampir jatuh dari kursi kerjanya saat melihat tamunya kali ini. Sekertarisnya bahkan sudah menghubungi akan ada tamu dari perusahaan Korea Housing Corporation yang membawa stempel perusahaan.

Namun ia tidak menyangka wanita yang kemarin malam ia temui bersama Kyuhyun berada di depan pintunya.

"Apa masih butuh beberapa menit lagi untuk mengingat siapa aku?"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk di sofa dan meminta sekertarisnya membawakan dua minuman.

"Maafkan ingatanku yang begitu lamban ini, Victoria"

"Panggil aku Vic saja" wanita itu terlihat begitu berwibawa, sangat anggun dan cerdas begitu terlihat dari penampilannya.

Victoria memperhatikan Sungmin begitu lekat, "Aku sudah tau sejak kyuhyun memperkenalkanmu. Kau sungguh begitu manis Sungminnie."

Kyuhyun?

Ya! mengingat wanita ini Assistant Manager di perusahaan pria itu. "Kau mengenalku sejak kapan? Apa saat dibar itu atau... " ucap Sungmin terputus.

"Atau... dia yang membicarakanmu denganku dan Changmin di kantor terus menerus."

"Membicarakanku?"

Anggukan Victoria menjadi jawaban tersendiri dan Sungmin akan begitu terlihat penasaran jika ia bertanya apa yang Kyuhyun bicarakan tentangnya pada wanita ini.

"Aku begitu terkejut saat Kyuhyun terus-menerus membicarakan orang lain. Sungguh bukan dirinya saat itu. Aku sempat berpikir mungkin ini salah satu wanita yang dia taksir, tapi ternyata seseorang itu lebih manis dari wanita manapun."

Menggingit bibirnya adalah jalan satu-satunya kini. Sungmin bukan pria bodoh yang tidak peka akan 'seseorang' yang dimaksud Victoria.

"Kyuhyun memang suka seenaknya, aku dan Changmin mengenalnya sejak kecil. Tapi ia semakin seenaknya sejak kakaknya pergi. Dia begitu marah dan terpukul saat itu, ia sealu bilang ini salah kakaknya yang membuatnya seperti ini. Namun aku yakin itu hanya sekedar ucapan, ia hanya merindukan kakaknya yang begitu ia cintai."

Sungmin mencoba mengingat figura foto Kyuhyun saat lulus senior high school tanpa kakaknya dan tanpa tersenyum. Pantas saja foto itu terlihat lain daripada yang lain.

"Kakak Kyuhyun di luar negeri? Apa tidak pernah pulang dan menemui Kyuhyun?" pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Victoria tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau hanya luar negeri atau ke ujung dunia pun Kyuhyun pasti menjangkaunya. Namun dia tidak bisa di lihat dengan penglihatan, hanya terasa di dalam hati Kyuhyun."

Membulatkan kedua bola matanya, "Itu artinya... ia sudah meninggal."

Kembali anggukan Victoria menjadi jawaban. Sungmin menunduk dan meminta maaf karena mengungkit ulang cerita, namun Victoria menggeleng dan kembali tersenyum seperti biasa.

Tak terasa hampir menghabiskan jam makan siang, Victoria tanpa sadar membicarakan Kyuhyun dari A sampai Z. Bagaimana Kyuhyun dulu, seperti apa Kyuhyun dulu dan latar belakang Kyuhyun dulu yang Sungmin yakin pria itu tak akan pernah menceritakan hal seperti ini kepadanya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukai pantai, Kyuhyun?"

"Sesuatu membuat seseorang yang kucintai hilang selamanya di pantai ini."

\.

.

.

TBC~

Hi~ ketemu di chap 3

Minggu-minggu ini aku lagi ngerasa kehilangan(?) jadi mood mau publish sering ketunda ditambah tri sekarang ngga bisa buka FFN jadi mesti ngorek(?) wifi di jalan.

Masih ngga berhenti ngucapin makasih karena masih juga ada yang baca fic ini yang udah tau bikin mata sakit o.o

Untuk **Melsparkyu** :

Dari chap1 lalu chap 2 ... kenapa kamu bisa nangkep yang ada dipikiranku . apa cerita ini terlalu pasaran(?) makanya bisa terbaca jalan ceritanya, kamu orang yang selalu hampir tepat tapi ngg tepat banget ya haha~ well, sini aku peluk .

Untuk reader lainnya yang hampir bisa nebak, aku kasih kiss satu-satu.

Untuk **Sitara1083** :

Bingung kan? Haha semoga ngerti di chap ini, musical belum dilanjut nunggu aku punya anak dari sungjin dulu.

Untuk **ndah951231 :**

Ya ampunnn~ di mana rumahmu sini aku peluk xd aku mau juga tuh stuck nulis #ditabook

Ngga lah aku sayang reader yang sayang aku ... tapi ngg tau nanti gimana O.O

Unruk **Zahra amelia :**

Tulisanku masih belum bisa di mengerti kok unn hehe~ pas bilang bahasanya agak dewasa dan bilang aku udah gede ... aku ngg tau nih gede bagian mananya O.O maacih repiewnya unn .. benerin kalimat langsung emang susah xd but I try. Salam kecup :*

Special sayang dan cinta buat yang review, follow dan favorite

Salah satu ngobatin sedih aku adalah ngelihatin dan baca ulang review reader .. rasanya tuh aku ngga sendiri di dunia ini xd

Sign, Najika


End file.
